Kids of the Future
by kataang412
Summary: Join the Gaang's next generation as they take you through stories of the lives. past, present, and future. KATAANG MAIKO and SUKKA. Chapter 17: The Coup-The sudden contact of fire and air sent the little girl hurdling backwards against the far wall.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Just remember that all the stories you are about to read are strictly fiction and are not associated with A: TLA is any way.

Prologue to Kids of the Future

After Aang defeated the Fire Lord the world went into an unstable peace. Everyone was getting used to the fact that the war was over. Our gaang was kept on our toes as we traveled through the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. Toph wanted to go back home so our next stop was Gaoling. After explaining the whole situation to her parents we said our goodbyes and took off and continued our journey. We tried contacting Toph after that, just to see how things were going, but we never got a reply back. So here we are in Ba Sing Se for a week settleing negotiations and political junk that keeps Aang busy all day. I kind of miss having him around.

"Aang, you have a letter," I knocked on his door. He had just gotten home from a meeting when a messenger hawk flew in. It had the Fire Nation seal on it so I thought it must be important. When he didn't answer I opened the door and peered inside. The almost 14-year old avatar was curled up in his covers fast asleep. I couldn't help myself and broke into a fit of giggles. Then I got angry. How could they do this to him? He was just a kid! I hated to wake him up but I held the letter in my hand. Slowly I walked to his bed and shook his shoulder to wake him. His eyes opened and he sighed when I showed him the letter.

"Can't I sleep for five more minutes?" he asked me. It broke my heart. I seriously wanted to punch Zuko in the face right then.

He sighed again when I didn't answer and took the letter from my hand. He moved over and patted the spot next to him. I sat down and read the letter from over his shoulder.

Apparently Zuko was getting married next summer and wanted us all there for the ceremony. Aang groaned and leaned heavily on my shoulder.

"He woke me up to tell me he's getting married! It isn't even a world emergency or anything!" He turned his gaze to me. "Katara," he pleaded.

"What do you want me to do, Aang?"

"Tell everyone I'm too sick to move so I won't have to go to anymore meetings and can actually get some sleep," he sighed again, "and spend time with you," he added quietly. All I could do was hold him while he fell asleep on my shoulder.

Zuko's wedding was beautiful. He was disappointed we couldn't get a hold of Toph but she didn't respond to any of the letters I sent her. I know she's blind but she could get someone else to read them to her. After the wedding we stayed to make sure the Fire Nation was running smoothly while the Fire Lord was out on his honeymoon. The wedding made me realize that I wanted one of my own someday. It also made me realize how handsome Aang looks in a suit.

Sokka and Suki also got married and once again Toph wasn't there. I started to think she was ignoring us. The wedding was on Kyoshi near the beach at sunset. It was very beautiful. So was Suki. I will never forget the look on my brother's face when he saw her. I started to cry.

5 years after the war ended, rebellions started to die down and we could finally relax. The world finally got used to being at peace and the other Nations started trusting the Fire Nation. That summer Aang proposed to me. I said 'yes' immediately. I had loved him for so long but never got the chance to tell him until that night. Our wedding was going to be the biggest wedding ever. Everyone from around the world gathered on an inhabitant island below the Southern Air Temple. Once again Toph wasn't there. This time I begged Aang to bring me to Gaoling to get her but when we got there her parents said she had disappeared one night and never came back. After the wedding, we flew up to the temple where we were going to spend our honeymoon.

A year after we got married I gave birth to our first child a boy, Soeri; the Avatar's son. It was the happiest day of my life, so far. Everything was going great; my life was great, but something wasn't there; someone; my best girlfriend, Toph. After our son was born Aang and a couple others went to search for her but they never found her. I was afraid for her but Aang reassured she's probably hiding out somewhere. I get the feeling, sometimes, that he knows more than he's telling me. Maybe it's just an Avatar thing.

On vacation at Kyoshi island is when our second child was born, a girl! We named her Akka for the wind (I actually have know idea what 'wind' is in Chinese but I made up the name and I thought it sounded cool). She was born a few minutes before Suki's second, a girl also.

For now, the world is at peace and the different Nations are slowly beginning to trust one another again. All the dangerous rebels are in prison and our family finally has time for ourselves.

That was the prolouge. Now I'll get Akka to introduce you to all of the characters...


	2. Intro to the Characters

Introduction to the Characters

Introduction to the Characters

Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

When I was a child my mother used to tell me stories of long ago. A time of war. When the Avatar had disappeared for 100 years leaving the other nations vulnerable to the Fire Nation's attacks. The world was dying but she never lost hope. Within 100 years the Fire Nation was nearing victory in the war. The world's only hope was that the Avatar would return. And he did. My mother says that the Avatar was only a boy, chosen for a destiny he could not face on his own. So she was there to help him. Over time the Avatar mastered the four elements and confronted the Fire Lord before the Great Comet came at the end of the summer. She reminds me that this is why we celebrate that day. The day the Avatar defeated Fire Lord Ozai and brought peace to the world. She also reminds me that this is why I was born. You see, I'm not just a girl from the South. No, I'm much more than that. My name is Akka and I am the first airbender born in 100 years, and my father is the Avatar.

Everywhere I go I hear stories of my parents and their adventures. Of, course they are all known to me. I've heard them all, even some that aren't publicly known. I'm not a normal kid, I don't suppose I ever was and I don't think I ever will be. The world puts up a fuss over me just because I'm an airbender but I don't mind, it's the only real time I ever get to spend with my dad. He's always busy running around the world and solving silly problems I don't understand. Hey, I'm only 14 what do I have a say in anything? Sure, our family goes on tons of adventures all over the world. I've been flying through the Batola mountain range surrounding the Southern Air Temple. I've walked through the icky eastern swamp of the Earth Kingdom. Heck, I've even been to the Spirit World (first airbender born in 100 years, you get privileges). Not to mention all the big capitals of the world, like Ba Sing Se, the Fire Nation Palace and the Northern Water Tribe.

Well, I've told you were I've went; now I'll tell you who I've met. Yep, some boring old generals here, a few ambassadors there, some more people who act important just because they where fancy clothing, but who's one to judge? Then, there are the really amazing people like Uncle Iroh! That old man is so funny, after meeting him I always love going to the Fire Nation. There's the Fire Lord and the Earth King and his bear, and King Bumi! (I can't believe that guy is still alive!) Then there's the most important person I've ever met, The Avatar, my dad!

I've told you so much about my travels but you have no idea who I am! How silly of me, not to introduce my self. My name is Akka. I'm the eldest daughter of the Avatar, the first airbender born in over 100 years and… um… I feel like I'm forgetting something, oh, I'm a 14 year old, female version of my father! Image how my mom feels, having to put up with both of us everyday! I love going on adventures, well, everyone in my family does, but I'm the one who suggests it. In a lot of ways I'm just like my dad, my temper, my forgiving nature, my sense of direction, my airbending skills, and my optimism. From my mom, I got that urge that I have to help _everyone_ and my stubborn nature, which can get me in trouble sometimes, but it can also get me out. If you want to picture me in your head try going for a 14 year old about 5.6, with dirty blond hair and gray eyes, wearing an orange short skirt and yellow tights, and a yellow shirt with a short orange poncho. It is basic air nomad clothing, a little modified (thanks to my mom). For my 12th birthday my dad carved a staff of my very own so I could go flying with him. It, actually, comes in handy from time to time. Maybe I should introduce my family.

Well there is my mom and dad, Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and Avatar Aang, but everyone knows them (and if you don't you will have no idea what I'm saying).

Soeri (SOE-REE) is my older brother. I guess you could say he's a spitting image of my Uncle Sokka but he's nothing like him at all. Soeri has dark brown hair and gray eyes. Mom says his hair is just like my dad's. I wouldn't know I've never seen my dad with hair! Soeri is probably the nicest older brother alive! Sure, he can get on your nerves sometimes but he good at heart. Soeri is only a year older than me and he's a waterbender. He's a pretty good waterbender too, but I can still beet him in a fight. Soeri is way over-protective, if you can say it like that. He's always watching my back, not that I don't like it or anything. It is, sometimes, very helpful to have him around. He's aseptically protective of my youngest sister Kya.  
Surprisingly that boy can catch a girl and a good one too! We just happen to be best friends. Her name's Layia (LIE-YA), and she's beautiful. Not just that but she agrees on everything I say, so Soeri had to do it! It's so awesome and when I told her that she just laughed. Layia's an only child so you can image coming over to our house with the six of us! Chaos! She's over all the time too. I can't wait until their wedding! What am I saying? My brother's fifteen!

I have two more sisters, Ummi and Kya. Ummi is twelve and Kya is ten. Ummi's an airbender, like me, and Kya's a waterbender, like Soeri. Ummi has long brown hair she tied at the bottom so she doesn't get hair in her face when she airbends. She also where's a similar outfit to my dad's old airbending outfit. Kya wears a dress like my mom wore when she was learning how to waterbend. Kya ties her hair into pigtails and let's them fall to her side. She also has, what my dad and uncle call, 'hair loopies'. My two sister's are completely different Ummi's shy, soft spoken and calm, while Kya's loud, outgoing, and temperamental but they're best friends. Kya also drags Ummi on all her little adventures. Apart from our travels Kya had her own little world where she controls everything. Usually she'll drag my cousin Qui into it when we visit Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki, speaking my cousins while I'm introducing my family I'll introduce them too.

Lee is their oldest. He's a year older than Soeri and an earthbender. My uncle was very surprised when he found out Lee was an earthbender, so was Aunt Suki. Lee is very proud of being an earthbender. He has a little outfit that mom and Aunt Suki made for him. It's a green water tribe tunic that stops half-way between his knee and his hip, with white pants underneath that stop below the knee. He had long brown hair he lets hang over his eyes (think: Zuko book 3) and blue eyes. He, unfortunately, has my uncle's sense of humor and, unlike my brother, he is very annoying. However, he knows the right time to stay quiet. Also unlike my brother, he has no idea how to catch a girl. He is always using the dumbest pickup lines ever! He is a very skilled earthbender and warrior and I trust him with my whole heart.

Ah-mai is Lee's sister and she's my best friend. Ah-mai and I were born at the same time on Kyoshi Island I guess that's why we're so close. She's so much fun to have around. Ah-mai is very strong and stubborn, just like Aunt Suki. She had burgundy coloured hair and dark blue eyes. She pulls her hair up in a high pony-tail when she earthbends. Oops, did I forget to mention Ah-mai's the best earthbender I know! Before she found out she was an earthbender, Ah-mai trained with Aunt Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors. She learned how to do hand-to-hand combat and use the Kyoshi fans to fight. She had found a way to use the fans to earthbend. I tried to use them airbending once and, boy, do they work! It makes your attack ten times more powerful! Ah-mai will never back down from a challenge (I guess she spent too much time training with Sifu Toph!).

Qui is my youngest cousin. He's 11, a year older than Kya. He doesn't bend but he is okay with that. Qui says he would rather read than fight. I disagree with him but I don't pressure him. In any case, Uncle Sokka trained him to use double-broad swords just incase he needed to use them. Qui knows everything to do with bending, spirits, past avatars, and any creature, animal, bird or plant in the world. He and Kya are best friends so he's usually the subject of all Kya's adventures. He ends up getting her out of so much trouble, it's not funny. Maybe for him it is because Kya's to proud to admit she needed his help. Qui is extremely fun to have around. He has the best comebacks for Lee and Kya's sarcastic remarks and he is so brave when he has to be. He's strong too. You may not believe it since he always has a scroll or a book to read and he wear's glasses but when he's training, he always impresses me by how much he can handle and, usually, how much pressure we put on him. Just goes to show you not to judge a book by its cover.

Since I'm introducing my family and friends, I might as well introduce the Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation. Princess On-jya and Prince Ty are the children of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai. We see them whenever we visit the Fire Nation Capital, which is often.

On-jya (ON-IA) is almost a year older then Lee. He is constantly flirting with her, but she shoots down every advance he makes, smart girl. On-jya and I are good friends she shows me secret halls under the Palace that brings us to hidden rooms and stuff. It's so fun to explore. In return I take her for rides on Appa. She loves flying, she told me so, and I love flying too. On-jya pulls her ebony coloured hair up into a bun on the top of her head and hangs her bangs down to shape her face. She wears a royal artifact in her hair to keep the bun in place. Her royal outfit is so, well, royal. It's a beautiful red dress that skirts below her knees and black pants underneath. She and her brother are both firebenders. She is so responsible and you can trust her with any secret.

Ty is the Prince of the Fire Nation and he is 5 years old. That's quite an age difference. There is a story behind it too. One time we were at the Palace and the adults got in a huge fight on whether or not the Fire Lord should have a son as heir to the throne. Lady Mai and my mom kept telling Fire Lord Zuko that On-jya could rule the Fire Nation but he didn't like the idea of a woman ruler and said that would only cause trouble. Well, my dad ended up having to melt Zuko off the wall. Soeri, On-jya and I were standing right their too! It was so funny. Well, Lady Mai ended up having Ty anyway. He is so cute! I love playing with him. He smiles and laughs at everything. He's too curious for his own good. He once got lost in the Palace for three hours. We looked everywhere. One of the servants ended up finding him in an alcove on the third floor. I have no idea how he got there. We discovered Ty could firebend when he turned five. He was blowing out the candles after Fire Lord Zuko had finished his meditation and almost burned the whole palace down.

That's just an introduction to my family and friends. We have so many stories we'd like to share with you. So sit down, get comfortable and enjoy the stories.


	3. The Exact Words

This story, actually stars Aang but Soeri makes a guest appearance. I thought is was really cute when I wrote it (it's ironic too.)

The Exact Words

Thunder rolled and lit up the sky. 3-year old Aang sat by the window of his home watching the rain fall with great interest. The lightning hit again followed by a great crackle for thunder. Aang's eyes widened in curious look in his eyes as the rain started to fall harder.

"Aang get away from that window," his mother called to him entering the room from the kitchen. She ran over to him, picked him up and shut the window.

"I'm sorry ma, I just wanted to watch the rain," Aang said innocently. "When I grow up I want to be a waterbender."

His mother laughed, "You're already an airbender, my son, only the Avatar can be both."

Aang frowned for a moment but then his eyes lit up in excitement, "Then can I meet one, someday?"

"Someday, my child, now go and play," Aang ran off and his mother went back to the kitchen. She placed herself in front of the bowl she was using to make a snack she knows Aang will love. She was using a secret recipe, she made up herself.

"Mommy," Aang called to his mother from the door of the kitchen.

"Yes, honey," his mother answered worrying about how many eggs she had left.

"What are you making?" he asked her taking a seat up on the counter beside the mixture.

"It's a secret," she flicked her flowered finger against his nose creating a small white dot. Both mother and son started laughing.

"Can I help?" Aang asked her.

"Sure," she smiled and lifted Aang off the counter and they danced around the kitchen adding whatever ingredients they needed for the special snack.

Setting her son down on the counter the widowed mother took the complete mixture in her arms and turned to place it in the oven.

"Mommy," Aang said thoughtfully, "Who's the Avatar?"

He watched his mother straighten up and turn to look him in the eyes. "The Avatar is a great and powerful person. The only being able to bend all four elements."

"Wow," Aang awed, "all four. Have you ever met him?"

His mother laughed, "No, sweetie, but someday I hope to."

"I wanna meet the Avatar," Aang exclaimed happily.

"Maybe, my son. The Avatar stays busy keeping the world in order."

"I'm sure we'll meet him somehow!" Aang told her confidently.

Aang's mother held him close and whispered in his ear, "Boy, what am I going to do with you," she and Aang laughed.

"Boy, what am I going to do with you," he heard Katara talking from the kitchen to their little 3-year old son. He raised his head. Aang had been deep in thought but hearing those words, the exact words his mother had told him brought a smile to his face. He quietly inched his way into the kitchen where he saw his wife and 3-year old son dancing through the kitchen adding whatever ingredient they needed to Katara's cooking. He watched her set little Soeri on the ground before grabbing her around the waist from behind and swinging her around in a complete circle. She laughed and screamed and begged him to put her down. Soeri openly laughed from the corner of the kitchen. After a complete circle Aang set Katara on solid ground and hugged her close from behind.

"You're going to be a great mother," he said softly in her ear.

"Why?"

"Because those are the exact words my mother said to me."

See the irony? Review and tell me if you see it!!


	4. Adventurous

This story will star Kya and Qui. If you don't know who they are I suggest going back to the Character Descriptions in chapter 2.

Adventurous

"Dinner!" Katara called. Immediately a thunderous stampede came from all sides of the house; consisting of two grown men and 7 extremely hungry children.

Aang, his wife and his four children had just returned from a very long trip to Ba Sing Se and decided to rest on Kyoshi Island and visit with Sokka and Suki. The kids had no obligations and were more than ready to visit their cousins. All day the kids have come and gone, wandering the island, swimming in the freezing ocean or having bending duels against the Avatar. So Katara and Suki had been left with the job of cooking for all these famished people.

They all took their seats, grinning at the scrumptious food placed before them. Everyone loaded their plates with salads and meats, potatoes, and vegetables. The conversation started out normal, with Sokka asking how the trip to Ba Sing Se had gone and it continued from there. Half way through the meal Kya (the youngest of the Avatar's children) turned to her cousin and best friend, Qui (the youngest of Sokka's kids) and whispered, "I am so bored. All they do is talk about _Ba Sing Se_ or the Fire nation or…or…"

"Maybe that's all they know how to talk about," Qui suggested.

"Can't they have fun?"

"Kya, your dad's tons of fun," Qui stuffed an undefined vegetable into his mouth.

"I know,"

"Your whole family is fun, that's why people love you guys so much! You're so giving and kind and funny, all of you are,"

Kya sighed, "I guess you're right Qui, as always,"

Qui rolled his eyes, "I'm not always right,"

"Yes you are," Kya smiled sitting straight in her seat, not looking at him, and stuffing a mutant broccoli in her mouth.

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you a—"

"Kya, how's your waterbending going,"

"Great Aunt Suki," she smiled, Qui rolled his eyes again.

When Kya had finished talking about the waterbending she and her mother had been working on she turned to Qui, who had finished his dinner and whispered, "Yes, you are." Qui groaned.

Everyone had finished their dinner so the kids were set free and did whatever they wanted to do while the adults stayed and cleaned up the dinner.

As soon as her father had said they could go, Kya grabbed Qui's hand and pulled him outside.

"Quick. Qui get your swords," she pulled him down so they were crouching, "I don't know how dangerous this adventure is going to be," in her eyes shone the unmistakable look of adventure. Qui groaned and looked in her dangerously adventurous bright blue eyes.

"Kya," he said putting a hand on her shoulder, "We have been going on adventures all day. I've never walked that far in my life! My legs are killing me and I'm tired besides it's almost sunset, it's going to be dark soon."

"But that just makes it all the more fun!

"Forget it Kya, There is always tomorrow."

"Please," Kya pouted and did her best puppy dog eyes. However she had done that so many times in the past when he rejected her adventures that he could ignore it.

"No, Kya that's not going to work. I'm immune to puppy-dog pouts," he said smirking and stood up. Kya's expression turned angry and almost disappointed.

"Fine," she said to Qui who was almost at the house's back porch, "I'll go on an adventure all on my own then," and she turned and ran into the forest. Qui, still processing what she had said suddenly turned toward the forest with great speed yelling her name. As he ran he looked to the sun that was just disappearing over the horizon. He knew he couldn't look for her in the dark alone and that the forest went on for miles. He turned back toward the house shaking his head at not just his own stupidity but Kya's. That girl was as stubborn as… her mother. Finally he reached the back of the house. He ran up the steps and whipped open the door. Inside sat everyone, minus himself and Kya. He couldn't think until he caught his breath, so everyone stared at him patiently.

"What's wrong Qui?" asked Sokka in his fatherly, concerned voice.

"Kya… wanted to go… adventure… ran into… the forest," he collapsed on the couch beside his mother. "I'm sorry, Uncle Aang. I tried to stop her but…"

"It's okay, Qui. Where did she go?"

"She ran into the forest; it was too dark to see. She could get lost, or worse."

"I'm going to look for her," Aang said standing up. Katara stood up after him,

"I'm coming too," Aang shook his head.

"You need to stay here in case she comes back," said Aang. Katara nodded, then she took Sokka's arm and made him stand up.

"Then take Sokka,"

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"Come on, Sokka, let's go!" Aang grabbed Sokka and ran out of the house. Qui sighed in relief and buried himself into the cushions, letting his mother gently rub his back. He was worried about Kya, but he knew Aang would get her back safely.

Kya kept running. A short while ago she heard her name being called. She smiled: a challenge. Tired of running, she stopped in a small clearing and collapsed on the short grass. She turned over so she was lying on her back. Through the trees, she could see the moon shining in the sky. Qui always told her stories of the water princess who turned into the moon. He said it was his father's favourite story to tell. She turned her gaze from the moon to the forest. Where was she? She had never been here before. Kya sat up and looked around. Far off in the distance she heard a goatwolf howl at the moon. Kya shivered. She didn't know where she was! She was lost! Lost in the middle of the forest, with no clue how to get back. "Q-Qui," she called quietly. "Help! Ohh," she murmured quietly. Kya sat down in the middle of the clearing, afraid to move, and waited. She wrapped her arms around her knees in an attempt to stay warm. She wished she had brought a jacket.

Aang and Sokka stumbled through the forest, tripping over a stray, pointy twig now and then.

"Kya!" Aang called to his daughter. He was starting to get worried.

"Don't worry, Aang," Sokka reassured, "she couldn't have gotten too far."

They kept walking through the forest, occasionally calling Kya's name.

A twig snapped. Kya bolted upright and stared into the forest. A few more twigs snapped. Kya continued to stare into the forest. A silhouette appeared in the shadows. Kya closed her eyes and braced herself.

"Kya," it sounded like a man, a very familiar man. Kya opened her eyes and peered into the dark.

She could make out a tall figure with broad shoulders wearing a long robe. The figure extended his hand and a bright flicker of fire lit up the clearing. Kya shielded her eyes. The light died down and Kya peeked through her fingers at the man. His robes were bright orange. The fire lit up his face reviling a handsome middle-aged man with gray eyes and a blue arrow on his forehead. Kya knew only one person in the world who looked like that.

"Dad," she whispered, tears pooling in her eyes after being so afraid. She jumped up and ran to her father burying herself into his robe, and let out a muffled sob. Aang bent down to his daughter's level and hugged her tightly. Kya continued to cry as he rubbed her back. A couple minutes later, Kya's crying was reduced to only sniffles. Aang helped her up off the ground and kneeled down to her level to look her in the eyes. She avoided his gaze.

"Listen, Kya, I'm not mad, okay? It wasn't your fault. You're safe and that's all that matters. Let's get back to the house and tell your mother you're alright."

"Aang!" Sokka came running into the clearing. "AANG! Look what I found!" he held up Kya's water pouch. "Kya! You found her!" Sokka said noticing Kya was there. He handed her the water pouch and she took it.

"I must have dropped it," she sniffed drying the unshed tears from her eyes.

"Come on Kya," Aang wrapped his arm around his daughter. "It's time to go home."

* * *


	5. Dolls

Dolls

Soeri (4) Akka (3)

I was just watching the Pilot episode, but I couldn't hear a word they were saying because Mike and Brian talk to loud. But this was the only line I heard and I just thought it was funny.

Disclaimer: Do not own Avatar if I did there would be a season 4!!

* * *

"Soeri!" Akka screamed running out of their house in Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se.

"What is it, Akka?" Soeri groaned dropping his stance to turn to his little sister. This was the fourth time she had interrupted his waterbending practise.

"Will you play with me?" she asked. Soeri sighed and looked at his baby sister. The 3 year old hugged her new doll close to her. Their father had brought them to Ba Sing Se for a 'vacation' and they had gone out shopping in the market. He said they could have anything they wanted and she wanted that doll. She hadn't put it down since.

"Akka, I already told you. I can't play with you right now, I'm practising. Go play with Momo or something."

Akka pouted, "But I wanted to play with you," her eyes filled with tears.

"Alright! Just don't cry." Soeri sighed. "What do you want to play?"

"Dolls," Akka's expression changed to pure happiness. She finally had someone to play with. Soeri followed as she ran back into the house to find her other dolls.

Inside the house, Katara was making supper for that night when her daughter ran through. She smiled. Akka was always moving; she never sat still. You can imagine how formal events went when their family had to sit still and listen to some important person make a speech. The young mother shook her head. She loved her children with all her heart but sometimes they could be a handful. '_At least they get along.' _She thought of Sokka's children. Those kids fought endlessly; they argued over everything. She heard the door open. Katara turned, _'Aang isn't supposed to be back yet.' _She smiled when she saw who had come through the door.

"Hey mom," Soeri murmured and closed the door.

"Soeri, I thought you were practising. Are you done already?" Katara continued to stir the stew as she spoke. Soeri sighed and sat down on a cushion seat and put his chin in his hands, elbows on the low table.

"Akka wanted me to play dolls with her," he explained.

"That is so sweet of you to do that for her," Katara placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Mom, did you ever force Uncle Sokka to play dolls with you?"

"Actually," Katara laughed, "_he_ forced _me_ to play with him."

Soeri concluded that his uncle was very weird.

* * *

"Braiding my doll's hair, that's playing"

-Katara/Kya (Pilot episode)

Any idea's on oneshots a greatly appreciated!


	6. Earthbending pt 1

**Earthbending**

**Here it is! My two part-er!! In this story, Ah-mai learns she can earthbend and who better to teach her and her brother then the greatest earthbender in the world! Only problem is she's been missing for 18 years.**

**Disclaimer: and I quote : "I don't own a single piece of anything to do with Avatar the Last Airbender."**

* * *

**Ah-mai's POV**

When my brother turned eight we learned he could earthbend. My parents were really surprised, we all were. I've always wondered what it would be like to bend an element but I'm already 12 years old and I haven't found my bending yet, if I even have any. My mother started training me with fans incase I needed to protect myself. I'm kind of jealous of my brother and cousins. They can all bend.

In the stories I hear of my parent's journey, they always mention a 4th member of the team, Uncle Aang's earthbending master, the greatest earthbender in the world and the only metal bender. I once asked my dad about her, but he didn't say too much. Only that she was really brave. I can't help but think something happened to her.

**Normal POV**

"Ah-mai! Ah-mai, where are you?" Akka called as she ran down the crowded streets of Kyoshi. She and her family had come to Kyoshi for the Winter Solstice. Previously they had been visiting Cheif Hakoda at the South Pole. Hakoda had given Akka something to give to Ah-mai but when her family arrived Ah-mai was nowhere in sight. Suki had suggested checking the Dojo, but Ah-mai wasn't there so Akka ran the streets looking for her best friend and cousin.

"Why, hello, Akka." Akka turned around to see a fairly old man standing there and recognized it to be Suki's Uncle Oyagi.

"Hey, Oyagi," Akka smiled up at him.

"What are you up to today?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"Actually, Oyagi, can you help me? You see, I have something for Ah-mai but I can't find her anywhere!"

"Oh, let's see," Oyagi thought for a moment, "yes, I do believe I saw Ah-mai leaving the Dojo and heading up the mountain."

"Really? Thanks, Oyagi!" Akka said and ran towards the Dojo. She used airbending to help her get up the mountain. Akka looked around as she climbed but couldn't see any sign of Ah-mai. Upon reaching the top, Akka looked around once more. Before she could jump back down, a figure caught her attention. Akka took a closer look. Ah-mai was sitting on the edge of the mountain, hair down and blowing in the soft breeze. She looked to be meditating or in deep thought and hadn't noticed Akka's presence and if she did she ignored it. Akka thought of how whenever she was meditating she didn't want to be interrupted so instead she sat quietly behind Ah-mai and meditated herself.

Slowly Ah-mai opened her eyes. She was slightly taken aback that she was sitting on the edge of a mountain. She stood up quickly and backed up. Her foot caught on a rock and she fell backwards landing on Akka. Akka tried to sit up from where she had fallen to the ground but something heavy was on top of her. Ignoring her head-ache from having a collision with the ground, she opened her grey eyes to meet Ah-mai's elbow that was shoved up in her face.

"Ah-mai, your elbow is in my face," Akka grunted.

"Sorry," Ah-mai removed her elbow, and then she realized who she was sitting on. "Akka!" She quickly got off her friend and helped her to her feet.

"Ya?"

"It's so good to see you!" Ah-mai replied and crushed her in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Akka pulled out of the hug, "We here for the Winter Solstice, but you knew that."

"Oh, right. I guess I just forgot."

"So, what are you doing on the top of a mountain?" Akka asked suddenly.

"I don't know, listening, I guess," Ah-mai shrugged.

"Listening to what?" Akka pressed.

"I'm not sure. I heard my name being called. I followed the voice and it led me up here."

"What did it say?" Akka was excited. She had been to the spirit world and met a few spirits. Her dad also told her stories about the spirits.

"Nothing really; they just sort of guided me here."

"What did it sound like?"

"I don't know. I, just kind of...knew that they were trying to tell me something."

"What were they telling you?" Akka pressed more.

"I don't know I could hear it!" Ah-mai was starting to get frustrated with her constant questions.

"Hear what?"

"I just told you I don't know!" Ah-mai screamed. Below the girls, the mountain shook in a small earthquake.

"That's strange," Akka said.

"Ya," Ah-mai agreed, "Let's get out of here!"

"Agreed. Hop on!" Akka opened her hand-made glider with blue fabric and got ready to take off. Ah-mai climbed on her back with ease, having ridden on the glider tons of times. The young airbender flew them both to the town below. As they flew over, the girls looked down at all the people in the streets. The people walking below turned to look up at them. They pointed at them turning to their little children and waved. The girls laughed as they arrived back at Sokka and Suki's house. Akka closed her glider back into a staff and followed Ah-mai back into the house.

"Right in time for supper, you two," Katara said as the door was closed behind the girls. The girls smiled and took their seats among their siblings and cousins. Suki and Katara came in, arms loaded with various foods. Akka saw Suki set a roast duck down on the table but was more interested in the Leache Nut Salad Katara had placed beside it.

"Mom always makes the best Leache Nut salads," Akka whispered to her friend.

"I know," Ah-mai said, "I've had it before." The girls loaded their plates with all the foods. As they all started eating, conversations started too.

"Should we tell our parents," Akka whispered to Ah-mai, who stuffed some salad in her mouth. Ah-mai swallowed.

"Tell them what?"

"About the earthquake," Akka stabbed another piece of lettuce and brought it to her mouth.

"No, it was just a little one; hardly anything to worry about." Ah-mai continued to pick at her roast duck.

"Don't you think it's strange that there was an earthquake just as you were getting mad?" Akka asked.

"I wasn't mad, I was frustrated," Ah-mai stated.

"Still, remember when Lee first learned he could earthbend..." Akka started.

"I can't earthbend," Ah-mai slammed her fist to the table, rattling the dishes. It was silent for a moment as all eyes turned to the girls then everyone went back to their conversations. Ah-mai grumbled and sank low in her seat.

After supper, Akka watched the boys and her sisters sneak outside while she and Ah-mai helped to clear the dishes. After her mother dismissed them, Akka pulled Ah-mai off the side and pointed to the sliding door.

"They all went outside," she said.

Ah-mai followed as Akka ran out the door. They stopped just off the porch to see Lee and Kya in a bending battle with Soeri and Ummi. Qui was standing on the sidelines dodging wave, rocks and air blasts. The girls laughed as the 9 –year old barely escaped being drenched by a wave Kya had sent towards her sister.

Akka jumped the railing and landed in the middle of the battle field while Ah-mai ran down the steps and stood at her brother's side. The battle stopped momentarily when Akka help up her hands.

The airbender smirked, "You guys started without me," she said in mock disappointment.

"It wouldn't be a battle without you, Akka."

Akka caught Lee's smirk just in time to jump out of the way of an oncoming boulder. She landed safe, but the boulder kept going, headed in a diagonal line straight Qui and Ah-mai. The kids stood petrified ready for the boulder to make contact. Suddenly there was a flash of green and the rock broke into a million pieces. Standing in protection of her brother, with arms out stretched and pebbles falling at her feet, was Ah-mai.

"Ah-mai," Qui stared frightened.

"Q-Qui," Ah-mai stuttered. Cautiously she lowered her hands. The others were just coming out of shock as well.

"Mom! Dad!"

Ah-mai turned, behind her Qui hurried up the steps shouting.

"Qui wait!" Ah-mai called but the porch door slammed shut.

"Ah-mai," Akka ran up to her friend, the rest of the children followed. "Ah-mai!" Akka grabbed her friends shoulder and turned her. "Do you know what you just did?"

"I can earthbend," Ah-mai said. Akka dropped her hand.

"Ah-mai! Ah-mai, are you alright?"Suki said as she ran down the steps followed by Katara, Aang, and Sokka carrying Qui. Suki ran up to Ah-mai and hugged her.

"I'm alright, mom," Ah-mai reassured.

"Are you okay, kids?" Katara asked the rest of the children.

Akka looked around at the other kids, "Ya, we're alright," she answered for all of them.

"What are we going to do, Aang?"

"Sokka, calm down."

Sokka paced back and forth along the floor. Katara and Suki had gone to put the kids to bed.

"My little girl's an earthbender! This is big news!"

"I know, Sokka," Aang said calmly

"How can you be calm at a time like this?" Sokka grabbed Aang's collar and breathed into his face. Aang removed Sokka's hands from his collar.

"Slow down, Sokka, you're over reacting." Aang said. Sokka sighed and sat down on the low couch as the girls walked in.

"The kids are in bed, but I don't know how much sleep they'll be getting." Katara said. She sat beside Aang who put his arm around her.

"What are we going to do?" Suki asked. "My little girl's an earthbender."

"That is exactly what I said," Sokka lifted his to speak then put it back in his hands.

"You guys are worrying too much over this," Aang said. Both parents turned to him.

"What are we supposed to do?" Suki asked.

"Simple. Find them an earthbending master. I know plenty that would be more than willing to help."

"You'd do that, Aang?"

"Of course I would. Ah-mai's my niece. I'll do everything I can. There are lots of amazing earthbenders out there."

"But," Sokka said suddenly lifting his head from his hands, "There is only one who is the best."

"Sokka," Katara started, "She's been gone for 18 years! We've looked everywhere!"

"No," Sokka said, "not everywhere."

Back in the girl's room, Akka and Ah-mai were still wide awake.

"Ah-mai this is so exciting!" Akka squealed.

"I know. I can't believe it."

"You're an earthbender!"

"I know."

"You can join us in practises and bending battles and..."

"Akka!" Ah-mai tried to get her friends attention, "I don't even know how to earthbend."

"I'm sure my dad will teach you and Lee can help you too!"

"Do you know who taught your dad earthbending?" Ah-mai asked quietly.

"Of course, she's in all the stories."

"No, I mean, have you ever met her."

"Umm... no, actually my parents don't talk about her."

"Neither does mine. Do think something bad happened to her?"

"What? No... that wouldn't..." Akka trailed off. "I'm sure my dad knows where she is."

"Ok, night, Akka," Ah-mai whispered half asleep already.

"Oh, Ah-mai, I forgot to tell you…" Akka turned in her warm bed to face her friend but Ah-mai had already fallen asleep. Akka laughed quietly, "Never mind. I'll tell you tomorrow." Akka said before she fell asleep.

Akka woke up the next morning and looked outside the window. The sun was beginning to creep its way into the sky. Akka smiled to herself. It was going to be a beautiful day today. She quietly crept out of bed being careful to avoid the creeks in the floor. The whole house was illuminated in the soft glow of the rising sun. She walked towards the back door and quietly slid it open. She expected to see her father sitting on the porch in the morning light. The pillow was there but he wasn't. Akka was puzzled. She always joined her father for the morning meditation. She looked around maybe he went on a walk.

"Akka," She heard from behind her. She jumped and turned around getting in a horse stance. She relaxed when she saw who it was.

Aang smiled at his daughter. "Hey Dad, where were you?"

"Up on the roof," Aang shrugged still smiling.

"What were you doing up there?" asked Akka.

"Watching the sunrise, do you want to come?" Aang offered extending a hand to her.

"Sure!" Akka answered but she didn't take his hand. She jumped using airbending to help her up to the roof. Aang laughed and followed his daughter's lead and leapt onto the roof.

They both sat cross-legged on the roof in morning meditation.

"Dad," Akka said after a minute of silence.

"Yes, sweetie," Aang answered eyes still close.

"Who's gonna teach Ah-mai and Lee earthbending?" she asked in a small voice.

Aang opened his eyes slowly but didn't answer.

When Akka didn't hear him answer right away she opened her eyes too, and turned to her father. He sighed and reached into his robe and took out a letter.

"I wrote this letter early this morning, or late last night," he paused; Akka nodded her head, urging him to continue. "Your Uncle wants Ah-mai and Lee to learn from the best earthbender in the world, and there is only one person who fits that description..."

"Do you know where she is?" Akka asked.

"Akka," her father started.

"Please Dad! This is for Ah-mai and Lee. You have no idea how long Ah-mai had wanted to be a bender."

Aang sighed and looked out to the rising sun. "Yes, Akka, I do know where she is, but I don't know if she wants to be found."

* * *

The sun was high in the sky before Akka could approach Ah-mai alone. She had just finished training when she saw Ah-mai run from the house.

"Ah-mai!" she quickl caught her attention, "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, Akka, What's up?"

"Here, this is for you," Akka took out a small dark blue box from her robe. "It's from grandpa. He wanted me to give it to you."

"Thanks," Ah-mai took the box from Akka's hand, "It's got the Lotus sign on it," she said and opened the box.

"What is it?" Akka asked excitedly. Ah-mai examined the object carefully. It was a black earth bracelet.

"Look there's a note," Ah-mai said. She broke the attached note off the bracelet. This is what it said:

_'In honour of the White Lotus'_

"We gotta tell dad," Akka said and pulled Ah-mai towards the house.

They found him sitting by the back porch monitoring the waterbending lesson between mother and daughter.

"Dad!" Akka called. Aang turned to see the girls running towards him. "We have something important to show you."

Ah-mai handed him the box with the note and bracelet. As Aang read the note his face fell. He closed his hand around the bracelet, shaped it into a star and opened his hand for the girls to see.

"How did you do that?" Ah-mai asked astounded.

"Earthbending," Aang answered simply. "I'm sorry girls, but if you don't mind I have to write a letter."

"Not until we know what's going on," Akka said blocking him from reaching the door.

"Akka, this is important. Now I need you girls to hang on to this," he gave the box back to Ah-mai, "and do not say a word about this to anyone." He move Akka out of the way and ran into the house.

The girls didn't see Aang until lunch was long over. It was early evening before he came out telling everyone he had to leave. Katara immediately demanded to know why and the kids were momentarily pushed out of the room.

Akka and Ah-mai looked at each other with knowing glances which Lee caught.

"Do you guys know why Uncle Aang has to leave?" he asked playing with a little pebble.

"No," Akka shot, "We are just as concerned and un-knowing as the rest of you."

"Right," Lee sighed.

Kya, the normally hipper 7-year old was quietly sitting beside her brother. "Why does Daddy have to leave?" she asked him.

"I don't know Kya," Soeri told her.

Just then, Suki came to the door, "Sorry kids," she said, "We just had something important to talk about but you can come back in now. The kids flooded into the room and went straight to Aang asking what the problem was. Only Akka and Ah-mai hung back. Ah-mai looked at her mother, who put a hand on her shoulder and guided the girls over to the rest of the family.

Suki pushed Ah-mai to take a seat beside her father, who, now, had just looked up to acknowledge her.

"Can I see it, Ah-mai, please," he said, sadness in both his voice and eyes. Ah-mai reached for the bracelet which was attached to her upper arm. She clipped it off and handed in to her father. Sokka held the bracelet in his hand, tenderly running his finger over the design. "This is the space rock I gave her," he concluded. "Aang, please!" he pleaded with the Avatar to know her location.

"Sokka, I miss her too, but I promised…" Aang said sadly.

"Fine! If you're not going to tell me where she is, I'll find her myself." Sokka got up and prepared to leave.

"You won't find her, Sokka. She'll come out when she wants to be found," Aang called as Sokka walked out the door still gripping the bracelet in his hand. The door slammed shut.

Suki made a move for the door and nobody stopped her. The door slammed shut for a second time that night.

The whole house was silent.

* * *

That was only the first part! Stay tuned for more. I would love reviews!


	7. Earthbending pt 2

**Hey everyone! Part 2 is up for grabs!**

**Disclaimer: Check every other story on this site! **

* * *

Sokka stormed down the road leading to Appa's stable. He didn't stop when he heard footsteps following him; running after him. He didn't pause when he heard Suki yelling his name or even when Aang grabbed him by the shoulder. However his steps did falter slightly when he heard his daughter call 'daddy', and he did finally stop stampeding when she grabbed his hand.

Ah-mai grasped his hand tightly afraid to let go. When she felt her father cease walking she ran up in front of him and hugged him tightly. This is when Aang, Akka, and Suki finally caught up to them.

"Sokka," Aang started.

"I'm going after her, Aang. I have to. You have no idea…"

"I think I do, Sokka," Aang put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm coming with you."

"Can I come too, Dad?" Ah-mai asked, letting go of her father. Sokka turned to Aang for permission. Aang nodded. Ah-mai squealed. "Can Akka come?" Ah-mai asked turning to her friend. Aang put his arm around his daughter, who seemed to be taking in as much as she could.

"Yes, Akka can come too," Aang smiled down at his daughter. Akka smiled back.

"Well," Suki said crossing her arms, "looks like it's time for a father daughter fishing trip. Make sure you bring back a big one." She kissed Sokka on the cheek and Ah-mai on her forehead.

Sokka laughed, "You know what Suki? That was actually kind of funny."

"I mean it, Sokka."

"I know you do. Send Katara over here, would you?" Sokka called after his wife as she started back to the house.

"I'll send her right away," Suki said and ran toward their house.

"Are we going on an adventure, Dad?" Akka asked her father.

"Yes, honey," Aang said holding her in the cold evening, "I'd say we are."

"Here, Ah-mai," Sokka said handing his daughter back the bracelet. "This is yours."

"Thanks," Ah-mai said and took the bracelet.

* * *

"Where to first, Sokka?" Aang was steering Appa while Sokka, Ah-mai and Akka were in the back, sitting comfortly on Appa's sattle. The had only been flying for 20 minutes

"Let's head to Gaoling," Sokka said, looking up from his map. The Avatar nodded and turned Appa so he was headed to Gaoling.

The ride was long and boring for a certain 12 year old airbender, who occupied her time by tussling Appa's fur beneath her finger or creating and destroying little tornadoes that flew around in the open space. For Ah-mai, her time was wasted differently. She was content playing with her earth bracelet. She tried molding it but everything she made ended up coming out as a deformed lemur.

"Ugh, this is so hard!" she complained.

Aang and Sokka switched spots so Sokka could take the reigns and Aang sit in the back with the girls. At this moment, Aang was trying his best not to laugh at Ah-mai's misfortunes. Instead he offered his help.

"Here, Ah-mai, let me see." Ah-mai sighed and handed him the lump she had tried to form into the earth symbol. Aang explained to her some of the key terms to earthbending and showed her some of the things she could make. With-in no time Ah-mai was making roses, hearts, stars, and all kinds of other shapes.

"Oh! Akka look at this!" Ah-mai shouted showing Akka her newest creation. It was a very detailed little earth person.

"Wow, Ah-mai, that's really good," Akka praised studying every detail of the doll. "It even has fingernails!"

Within 5 hours Appa had reached Gaoling. The girls and their fathers got off the bison and started walking past all the shops that lined the busy streets. Everyone seemed to recognize Aang as the Avatar and started greeting him as Sokka led Aang and the girls through the crowd of fans and citizens of the town.

"These people don't rest until they have a piece of your clothing, do they," Sokka whispered to Aang, as the Avatar waved to the people of Gaoling. Aang laughed nervously.

"Actually, I'm hoping it won't come to that," he whispered back. An older man appeared from the crowd and Sokka recognized him as the Mayor of Gaoling.

"Good afternoon, Avatar," the mayor bowed in honour. "What brings you to Gaoling today?"

"Actually," Sokka stepped in before Aang could say anything, "we've come to visit the Bei Fongs."

"Oh, certainly," the Mayor said and the crowd parted as they walked through.

"We have?" Aang asked Sokka.

"Yep, the first step is to talk with the Bei Fongs."

"And the second step?"

"Um, whatever we get from there." Sokka stated as they reached the Bei Fong's estate. The gates opened and the four plus the Mayor walked into the courtyard. Akka and Ah-mai stared in awe at the gardens surrounding the perimeter of the lawn and at the fountains and berry bushes that lined the path they walked on. A servant led them to the door as soon as he saw who had visited. They were ushered straight into the parlor where The Bei Fong's were enjoying their afternoon tea.

"Avatar Aang," Lao Bei Fong exclaimed when he saw Aang enter the parlor. "How pleasant that you would join us for our afternoon tea, please, help yourself."

"Thank you for the offer," Aang said politely, "but I am only accompanying Sokka, he's the one who's here to see you."

"Master Sokka, is there anything I can do?" Lao asked.

"Ya," Sokka said not as politely as Aang, "you can tell me where your daughter is."

Lao and his wife cringed at the mention of their daughter. Aang shook his head at his brother-in-law's rudeness.

Ah-mai and Akka stood behind their father's and listened as Lao told Sokka he didn't know where she was. Ah-mai stood worryingly as her father and Mr. Bei Fong started arguing. Aang looked over at the girls and noticed Ah-mai start to fiddle with her arm bracelet.

"Come on, girls," he motioned them out of the room. Once Aang closed the door behind them Akka turned to her father confused.

"Dad, I thought you knew where she was? Why didn't you tell Uncle Sokka? You know this is a waste of time."

"Akka, please, keep your voice down. You are right I do know where she is and I do know this is a waste of time but I want Sokka to know that he can't find her."

"So this whole trip has been a complete waste of our time! We're not even going to find her!"

"Akka," Aang scolded.

"Wait," Ah-mai said from the corner, "I think I know where she is."

Aang and Akka turned to see Ah-mai in the corner holding something in her hand. It was her earth bracelet. She had molded it into the White Lotus Tile she found on the Pai Sho board.

"Fine! If you won't tell me I'll find her for myself!" Sokka yelled and stormed out of the room. "Come on everyone, we are leaving this stupid place," Sokka stated.

"Wait dad, I think…" but Ah-mai didn't finish her sentence, Sokka had slammed the Bei Fong front door closed.

"Come on, kids. We'd better make sure he doesn't hurt someone," Aang stated and the girls followed him out the door.

Sokka had locked himself in his room by the time Aang, Akka, and Ah-mai made it back to the hotel. He wouldn't answer the door to anyone not even when Aang brought him a tray full of food from the most delicious supper. Ah-mai was frustrated. She was pretty sure she new exactly where her earthbending master was but no one would listen to her! Finally at dusk Sokka came out of his room and found his friend, daughter, and niece in the lounge.

"Dad," Ah-ami said excitedly.

"Everyone, get your coats on," Sokka said ignoring Ah-mai, "We're going to the Earth Rumble.

"Dad, why don't we try…?"

"No questions," Sokka stated and handed them each a cloak so they wouldn't be recognized at the Earth Rumble.

* * *

Big. That was Akka and Ah-mai's first thought when the entered the arena. They took seats in the bleachers while Sokka said he was going to look around.

"Dad, wait, this is a waste…" but he was already gone. Ah-mai sighed heavily. The first match was weird but soon Ah-mai and Akka were cheering with the rest of the crowd for their favourite fighter.

"You two are getting very excited over this," Aang laughed as the girls settled down into their seats.

"It's actually pretty fun once you get into it." Akka exclaimed as the host announced the next fighter.

Sokka trudged up and down the aisles of the arena searching for any face he recognized. Finally he spotted Aang sitting on the edge of his seat intently watching the duel. He plopped down beside him and Aang turned to face Sokka's disappointed facial expression. "Didn't find her, huh," he said. Sokka shook his head. The next match started but Sokka wan't paying attention. He just sat their moping. Suddenly a movement caught his eye. Down on the stadium floor stood a very tall buff man. Sokka recognized him immediately to be the Boulder.

"Sit tight for a second guys, I'll be right back," Sokka said. Aang nodded but continued to watch the tournament.

Reaching the arena floor, Sokka jumped the barriers and ran over to the Boulder, tapping him on the shoulder. The Boulder turned around with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, doesn't the Boulder know you?" he asked.

'_Looks like some things never change,'_ Sokka thought to himself. "Ya, it's me, Sokka. I'm also here with Aang and my daughter and niece.

"The Boulder is very happy to see you again, Mister Sokka, but right now, the Boulder is unable to speak with you."

"That's alright, I understand," Sokka said holding his hands up, "but I was woundering if you've seen the Blind Bandit here anywhere."

"The Boulder has not seen the Blind Bandit for a long time."

"Okay, thank you for your time." Just as Sokka turned away from the Boulder he was incased up to his neck in earth.

* * *

"Hey, aren't you the Avatar?" Aang turned to see a woman standing across from him pointing at the arrow on his forehead.

"Uh, yes I am. Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh, ah… no, I just didn't expect the Avatar to be here of all places."

"I'm not here alone," Aang explained. "I'm here with my brother-in-law and my niece and daughter." He pointed to the two girls who just started cheering as their favourite bender just won the tournament.

"Oh, how lovely," the woman said and began to turn back to the match.

"Actually, can you tell me if the Blind Bandit has played here recently?"

The woman turned back to Aang, "Oh my, the Blind Bandit hasn't played here for 20 years."

"Oh, thank you anyway." Aang smiled and turned back as the winner was collecting his reward.

* * *

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sokka heard a female voice ask from behind him. He expected it to be a security guard or something like that.

"I-I'm sorry. I guess I got lost," Sokka fibbed.

"Liar," the voice said, "who are you looking for?"

"No one!" Sokka yelled, "I mean I thought I was looking for someone but maybe I should just face the fact that she's gone for good and I'll never get her back!" Sokka felt tears sting his eyes. His earth cell collaped back into the ground and Sokka fell to his knees covering his face in his hand. He didn't dare look up at her for fear she'd see him crying.

"Who are you here with?" she questioned.

"My daughter," Sokka spoke. He heard a soft curse from behind him," and-and the Avatar and his daughter." He heard the curse a little louder. Sokka dared now to look behind him and the guard. She wasn't too tall, shorter than Katara at least. She was wearing all green and had her hair tied back leaving her bangs covering her eyes, her eyes. When she caught him staring at her she quickly turned away and ran but Sokka was to fast he had already caught her eyes, her misty, cloudy eyes; her blind eyes. He caught her hand and pulled her to a halt.

"Let me go, Snoozles," she fought with him.

"Not until you tell me why you pick now to show up!"

"I didn't know it was you! You've changed Sokka."

"So have you, you know," he said and hugged her so tightly she couldn't get out of it.

"I missed you," he said softly, "Everyone has."

"Shut up, Snozzles." She punched him, not that hard but hard enough he had to let go of her.

"Please don't go, not after I just found you," he pleaded. She folded her arms across her cheast. "Besides," Sokka's face lit up," I want you to meet someone! Come on!" Sokka grabbed her hand and pulled her toward where Aang and the girls were sitting.

Aang and the girls were getting ready to leave when he saw Sokka run up the stairs. He also saw who he was dragging behind him.

"No, no, no, oh no," he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Hey, Twinkletoes," she said quietly, very unlike her at all.

"Ah-mai come here," Sokka told his daughter. Ah-mai, still very confused came and stood beside the Avatar.

"Ah-mai, meet the very best earthbender in the whole world and the only metalbender, one of the five heroes of the world and my best friend. Ah-mai this is Toph." **Let's take a moment to pause for dramatic effect and celebrate the fact that this is the first time I typed Toph's name in 5 or so thousand words.**

"Hey squirt," Toph said, "so you are the earthbender." Ah-mai nodded a bit overwhelmed by the fact someone that powerful was standing right in front of her, oh wait, the Avatar was standing right next to her.

"Toph," Aang said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm happy to see you too, Twinkletoes. How long had it been, 18 or so _years?_"

"That wasn't my fault."

"Alright," Sokka said clapping his hands together, "Maybe we should get out of here."

The adults started to head for the door talking quietly while Akka and Ah-mai followed close behind. Akka was just finishing up a sac of leache nuts.

"Wow," Ah-mai stated her awe, "Akka, do you know what just happened?"

"Your dad just found a great earthbending master that disappeared for 18 or so years," Akka said searching for the last leache nut in her sac.

"Obviously you do," Ah-mai said and the girls ran to catch up with their fathers.

* * *

Aang closed the door behind him. The reached the hotel and Sokka had gone to put the girls to bed leaving Aang and Toph sitting in the lounge attaching to their rooms.

"Aang, I know what you're going to say," Toph said as she heard him start to pace, "and I would just like to warn you that they have no idea I'm going out into the public."

"Toph," Aang groaned, "do you have any idea what would have happened if someone recognized you, wait, someone did recognize you!" Toph bent her head low and stared sightlessly at the ground.

"I got all cooped up and started to feel watched," She explained.

"That is what they were supposed to do, Toph! Watch you!"

"I don't need a babysitter," she responded sternly.

"I did you a big favour asking the White Lotus to watch you, Toph."

"I know, Twinkletoes. Did I ever thank you for that?"

"Do not suck up to me, Toph!"

Toph grumbled.

"Toph, a lot of people are starting to suspect… Katara is starting to suspect… that I have something to do with this."

"You do."

"Okay, Toph, Sokka's not going to let you leave. He wants you to teach his kids earthbending. Katara was really upset when you didn't answer the letters or even come to our wedding. The World is… We all miss you, Toph, and when Sokka found you that was the happiest I've seen him in a long time."

Toph whipped away the tears that were forming in her eyes. Aang saw this and gave her a big, comforting hug. "It really is good to see you again," he whispered.

Toph nodded, "It's good to see you too," she whispered back. From the door to his bedroom, Sokka peered at the two reunited friends. He chose that time to enter the hug too. Three of the four members of Team Avatar laughed the night away as they caught up on stories, old and new.

* * *

That morning Toph wanted to go back to the White Lotus. They had explained everything to Sokka the night before. Apparently, Toph had run away again a few months after she returned home and had gone to Ba Sing Se to see Iroh. Iroh had contacted Aang about Toph and Aang had asked the White Lotus permission for Toph to stay there. After a few years, Toph started to sneak out into Ba Sing Se. Someone almost caught her there and she was sent to Gaoling's White Lotus Branch. There she started attending Earth Rumbles in disguise.

Aang, Sokka, Ah-mai and Akka followed Toph hurrying down the streets in the early morning. The girls were only half awake seeing as it was before dawn but otherwise they were able to keep up. Toph made a sharp turn into an alley and ran up to a hidden door. She knocked three times and a window opened up revealing a man staring back at them.

"Who knocks at the garden gate?" he asked for the secret password but Toph was in no mood to be polite.

"The Avatar, bonehead, now let us in," she said pointing at Aang who on cue lifted his hood to reveal the arrow. Once inside, Toph told them to stay put while she got all her stuff ready to leave. She, Aang and Sokka had already talked about it on the way over. They would go back to Kyohsi and get Toph a house then she would stay on Kyoshi until Ah-mai and Lee finished their training. The world would not know of Toph Bei Fong's return until the 20th Anniversary of Fire Lord Ozai's defeat.

"What a great way to spend our Winter Solstice vacation, isn't it," Akka whispered to Ah-mai, who was, once again, playing with that earth bracelet.

Ah-mai laughed, "Ya," she whispered back.

"Well, squirt," Toph reappeared addressing Ah-mai, "are you ready to start your earthbending training?"

From that mysterious look in her blind eyes Ah-mai knew this was going to be a bumpy ride.

* * *

Tada! This is in honour of Tokka Week! I hope you all enjoyed the story.

P.S. No more oneshots if I don't get any reviews on this chapter. Thank you CYUNME for reviewing.


	8. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

**A/N : I didn't realize how long my previous chapters were until i posted them, but they are kinda long.**

**This takes place when Akka is really little; she's like 2 or 3 years old in this piece. It is actually inspired by a dream I had personally.**

* * *

Akka turned in her sleep. Her breathing was shallow and rapid and she was sweating. She was having a nightmare.

_She was underground. A soft green glow lit the room she was standing in. She tried moving. Chains held her steady. They encased her wrists and ankles. Akka tried screaming but she felt as if she was floating under water. She breathed in but no sound escaped. She searched the room for someone, anyone, that could help her. The lights looked dim like she was trying to see through water. There was a bright flash and Akka found herself, unchained, standing in the middle of a big room. She looked around there were more people in the room she did not recognize. She followed their gaze to a big column of light. She recognized the person in the light. He was floating up towards the very high ceiling._

"_Dad," the single word escaped her mouth. He was in the Avatar State, she remembered clearly from the stories. She kept her eyes on her father. She blinked. He was falling. That is all it took. The one second she wasn't watching him he fell, and he kept falling._

"_DAD!" she screamed. She watched him fall with a horrifying expression. She stood there as the world disappeared into darkness._

_She was floating again, the same feeling as if she was swimming in water. This time there was no green glow, just complete and udder blackness. The world was gone._

"_Akka," she heard her name being called._

"_AKKA," it grew louder. She recognized that voice, his voice._

"_Daddy," she called craving someone to touch, someone to hold her._

"_Ak_ka, I'm right here, please, wake up," Aang watched his daughter open her eyes. He smiled at Katara as he pulled Akka into his arms, slowly not to startle her. Katara joined the embrace and lightly caressed her daughter's hair.

"Daddy," Akka's muffled cry was barely heard through Aang's shirt.

"Shh, Akka, I'm right here," Aang comforted his daughter the best he could.

"I knew telling her that story was a bad idea," Katara said rubbing her daughter's back and placing her head on Aang's shoulder. Akka and Soeri had asked for a new bedtime story so Katara had told them of the time in Ba Sing Se when she and Aang had fought Azula in the catacombs. The children had insisted on hearing it.

"Mommy," the little girl lifted her head to her mother's voice.

"I'm right here, sweetie," Katara said and kissed Akka gently on the forehead. "It was just a nightmare."

"It was scary," Akka said in a small voice.

"I know, honey, but your dad and I are right here."

"Don't go," Akka whispered reaching for her mother.

Aang passed the girls to her mother, "No, honey, shh… We're not leaving." Katara cradled the child close to her, snuggling her close and rocking her gently back and forth. Aang watched as his child's sobs subsided until he could hear her deep breaths telling them she was asleep. Carefully, Katara placed the sleeping child back in bed and she and Aang slowly made their way out of the room.

"Aang," Katara said as soon as they were in the hallway. She knew what he was thinking; she always knew.

"I don't like it, Katara. I don't like seeing her like that," he told her.

"Aang, it's okay. It was only a little nightmare," Katara reassured. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

"You go ahead; I'll be there in a minute."

"Aang," Katara sighed.

"I said I'll be there in a minute. I'm just going to check on her," Aang assured.

"Okay," Katara reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight," she whispered in his ear. Then she turned and walked the short distance to their bedroom. He heard the door close. Aang let instinct take over his body as his mind drifted. He felt his hand slide open the door to his daughter's room and he felt his feet carry him over to her sleeping form but in his mind he was replaying the day he lost Ba Sing Se.

_He saw himself high above the others, looking down on all who opposed him. He felt himself become stronger as his bending was increased ten-fold. He felt himself become more aware of what, exactly, was going on. He felt himself be able to control his hands and feet. He knew the process was almost complete. He was just about ready to strike…pain. That was what he felt next; unimaginable pain. He was falling, he knew that but he could not imagine what was happening next, for all he knew is when he opened his eyes again, he was seeing the face of an angel._

"Dad," Akka whispered in her sleep. Aang turned to her. Her expression was dark like she was seeing something awful. He couldn't stand it. Without a second thought, he had placed his hand on her forehead. She took a deep breath and her expression changed into a light, happy, smile. Aang smiled. As long as she could smile and laugh and hug him and he could kiss her forehead and hug her back the world was at peace and so was he.

Aang crawled back into his warm bed and turned to his side to face Katara, who was facing the opposite direction. He snuggled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is she asleep?" Katara asked him

"Yes," he whispered.

"Will you be able to go to sleep now?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"Good," she sighed and snuggled closer to him and kissed his forehead. As long as he could smile and laugh and hug her and she could kiss his forehead and hug him back the world was at peace and so was she.

**

* * *

**

I see Akka as a big 'Daddy's little girl', so hearing the story where her dad, kinda, dies, is enough to make any little kid have nightmares.

Peace and Review!


	9. Pai Sho

**Pai Sho**

**A / N - Thank you, to ElanNore for your review on Nightmare.**

**This is the first oneshot I have written for Princess On-jya in the Fire Nation. Still, if you have no clue who that is I suggest reading the character descriptions in Chapter 2. Iroh is just visiting Zuko for a couple of weeks and has to introduce the little princess to Pai Sho.**

**On-jya is 6 ½ years old.**

* * *

It was a very lonely and tiring day at the Fire Nation palace for the 6 and a half year old Fire Nation Princess. On-jya skipped along the halls humming a familiar tune. She was careful to step only on the white spots dotting the carpet. She was bored out of her mind. That morning she had attended her friend's high class birthday party, had tea with some of the maids and counted to three hundred with one of her private teachers.

Her skipping stopped when she neared a familiar place. Behind that curtain was her father's council chamber. There was no guards placed at the door so she suspected he wasn't in one of his long, boring, meetings so she pulled the curtain back and peered her head through.

"Daddy," the princess whispered as she saw her father in the light the room offered. Zuko looked up from one of the papers he was reading over.

"Good afternoon, On-jya," he said to her returning to his paper.

"Daddy, I'm bored!" On-jya stated and ran over to her father.

"Why don't you find something to do then, sweetie," Zuko said still reading over the paper.

"There is nothing to do," On-jya whinned. "Daddy, will you play with me?"

Zuko turned away from his paper and bent down to his daughter's level. "I would love to play with you, Onjya," he explained, "but right now, daddy is very busy. Now run along and find something to do." On-jya pouted but did as her father said and ran to find something to do.

She decided to take a walk around the garden, where she new her mother would be enjoying a cup of tea. On-jya ran through the rose bushes looking for her mother but when she finally found her, Fire Lady Mai was talking to a very important looking person so On-jya thought it would be best not to interrupt. On-jya sighed and walked back to the palace shoulder slumped, head bowed and looking at her feet. She was bored again.

"Why are you looking so down, Princess?" a servant asked as she passed On-jya.

"I have no one to play with," On-jya explained, "my mom and daddy are too busy to play with me."

"You know," the servant said, "I just finished talking with a man who was having the same problem as you. Maybe you would like to go and play with him."

"Really, who is it?" On-jya asked, excited that someone, besides her, had nothing to do.

"I do believe, General Iroh should be waking up from his nap anytime now," the servant smiled at On-jya.

The servant took On-jya to the parlor where an old man sat drinking a cup of tea.

"Ah, Princess On-jya, would you like to join me for a cup of tea?" Iroh asked the young princess.

"Yes, please, Uncle Iroh," On-jya laughed as the old man poured her some tea. The two laughed as Iroh told her stories of when her father and mother were children.

"Do you really know the Avatar?" Oh-jya asked taking another sip of her tea.

"Oh, yes of course, but you've met Avatar Aang, On-jya."

"Oh, right, of course," On-jya smiled.

Iroh sighed as he took another sip of his tea, "Princess, did you know that this is my favourite tea?" Iroh inquired the little girl.

"No, what kind is it?"

"A fair delicacy, little lady, Ginseng Tea is my favourite."

On-jya laughed into her cup.

"My dear, after we finish our tea would you like to play a game of Pai Sho?" Iroh asked, a mischievous look in his old eyes.

"What is that?"

"Oh, my dear princess, you must play me in a game of Pai Sho."

"But, Uncle Iroh, I don't know how to play," On-jya giggled.

"Then I shall teach you," Iroh exclaimed. Just as they were about to play a game, the servant that lead On-jya to Iroh came in through the door followed by Mai.

"On-jya, sweetie, your father wants his dinner early, so come on now, let's wash you up," Mai said beckoning On-jya to follow.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Iroh," On-jya apologized to the old tea-living man.

"There is no need to apologize, my dear; we will play some other time."

On-jya stood up and bowed respectively to the old general. Iroh smiled a sad smile as he watched the girl and her mother leave the room. The servant turned to him for a second, mirroring his smile before turning and following the Fire Lady and the Princess out of the room.

Later on that night, after On-jya had been put to bed and the castle was settling down for the night, Iroh sat in the parlor he had been sitting in that afternoon. A single candle lit the room. The general sat there his mind drifting off into space when he heard the faint sound of a board creaking beneath one's weight. Iroh lifted his head to face the little Princess in her warm pajamas cuddling a stuffed animal close to her.

"What is the matter, princess?" Iroh asked, "Can't you sleep."

"No," On-jya answered the old general, "I, kind of, would like to play a game of Pai Sho. Would you please teach me, Uncle Iroh?"

"It would be my honour," Iroh smiled.

**

* * *

**

I love Uncle Iroh. He is such a good character. Have a good day and don't forget to grab a coupon for a free review just push that botton, right...

...there!


	10. Penguin Sledding

**Penguin Sledding**

**This story is based on the 3-D Penguin Sledding on Nick Avatar Games! I love that game so much!! Anyway, this actually takes place as the aftermath of 'Earthbending'. They all leave Kyoshi and go back to the South Pole. Soeri's all grumpy because they spent a whole day flying on Appa, so Akka takes him penguin sledding. He may need a push in the right direction though.**

**Disclaimer: I searched E-bay a hundred times and they're not selling Avatar! I guess I'm out of luck.**

**I don't own Avatar, e-bay, penguin sledding or snow.**

* * *

"Finally!" Akka shouted her feet touching the hard snow as she jumped off Appa, "We're back home."

She picked up a small clump of snow in her mittens and molded it into a ball. She aimed and threw it in Soeri's direction. As he turned around the snowball pelted him in the face. He gasped and dropped the sleeping bag. Everyone started laughing, except Soeri.

"Laugh all you want. Don't get so excited, Akka, it's supposed to snow tonight," he said.

"Even better!" Akka shouted, "Then when I wake up tomorrow there will be a fresh blanket of snow ready for penguin sledding!"

"I want to come too!" Kya said appearing from behind the bison.

"Oh brother."

"And what are you going to do tomorrow Soeri?" Kya said walking up beside Akka, "Play with your _girlfriend?_" she started making kissy-faces at him.

Soeri glared at his two sisters.

"Oh, Akka, he didn't say anything does that mean yes?"

"I think so Kya!" The girls laughed hard. Akka clutched her sides from laughing so much.

"Girls," growled Soeri under his breath.

"Hey So-, why don't you bring her with us when we go penguin sledding?" Akka suggested.

"Bring who penguin sledding?"

Soeri looked behind him. It was Layia, he hadn't seen her in so long. He stared at her in a trance. The girls started laughing again.

"Hey, Layia," Akka said, "Soeri was so depressed while we were gone," she added in a baby voice.

"Aw… were you now Soeri," Layia said in the same baby voice. "That's okay, I missed you too." She ran up and gave him a hug. Soeri snapped out of his trance and hugged her back. When they broke apart Layia left him with a kiss on the cheek before walking over to give Akka and Kya hugs. Soeri's face turned bright red as he touched the spot she had kissed him.

"So what were you saying about penguin sledding?" Layia asked.

"Just if you would want to go," Akka said.

"Tomorrow," Soeri stated.

"I would love to go penguin sledding but I can't go tomorrow. I'm going to be very busy getting ready for the Winter Solstice dance."

"Which is why we're going now," Soeri said grabbing her hand. He shot glances back at his sister's who where very confused. "Well, are you two coming or not."

Akka shook her head clearing her thoughts, "Now, that's a pretty dumb question, come on, Kya." She shook her sister's shoulder.

"Oh ya, let's go!" she shouted and ran wildly toward Soeri. Akka laughed and followed using airbending to quicken her steps. Aang appeared from behind the bison whipping his hands on his parka.

"Hey, kids, where're you going?" he asked

"Ah, just up the hill for a penguin ride," Soeri said.

"I remember the first time I took your mom penguin sledding. I had only known her for a day," Aang said whipping an invisible tear from his eye. "Well have fun."

"We will," Layia said, "Thank-you Avatar Aang."

"Bye Dad," Akka called as they ran up the hill.

* * *

"PENGUINS!" Kya yelled as soon as the arctic creatures were spotted.

"Oh, they're so cute," Layia said bending down. Kya chased the penguins trying to grab hold of one.

"Did anyone bring fish?" she asked turning to Akka. The airbender reached into her poncho and found a fish she had put there before they left.

"Here Kya, catch!" she said and threw the fish her way. Kya caught the fish and penguins started surrounding her. It didn't take them long to catch their penguins and bring them to the top of the hill. First, Kya went down without even a second thought. Soon Layia had followed, screaming in joy as she raced down the hill.

"Come on So-," Akka said sitting on the penguin, "even your girlfriend's doing it."

"I don't know Akka. I think I'll just stay up here."

"Come here and sit on the penguin," she said offering him the penguin.

"No, Akka."

"Just sit, nothing will happen, I promise," Akka said crossing her fingers.

"Oh man, okay," Soeri said and sat on the penguin.

"Doesn't it feel blubbery?" Akka said distracting him.

"Ya, it does." Soeri said feeling the penguin's skin between his fingers.

"Get ready So-."

"For what?"

Akka pushed with all her might and Soeri went down the hill on the penguin. She quickly got on another penguin and used airbending to catch up with him. Soeri screamed on the way down.

"AKKA!!" he yelled as she passed him.

"WHOO!" Akka laughed. They started to slow down as they came to a stop at the bottom of the hill. The penguins sat up and both kids fell into the snow.

"Wasn't that fun, Soeri?" Akka asked still recovering from the ride.

"Ya, tons of fun," Soeri said sinking into the snow, he popped his head out and looked at Akka a bright smile on his face. "Let's go again."

* * *

lol! Soeri had the 'Aang Charm' if you know what I mean!!

Okay. Everyone have a good night and leave a nice review on the way out. ;)


	11. That's Who I Am

That's Who I Am

**Wow... Um this story is different. All I wanted to do was get a quick story in and this is what I came up with. It's my first time having Ummi as the main character. The whole story is in her POV except the last sentence. If you don't know who Ummi is I suggest reviewing the characters in Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

* * *

It is not uncommon for my dad to be away for long periods of time. Actually it is quite regular. Most of the time it's a quick over the night visit to Ba Sing Se or the North Pole, but other times he's gone for months. This is one of those times.

Usually at these times we would go with him. It's usually just diplomatic stuff where he's stuck in meetings all day long. This time we were stuck at home.

Mom said he had to leave in the middle of the night. She said he would be home soon. She said not to worry about him and that everything would be alright, but I can see it in her eyes that she is more worried than we are.

My mother is a fighter. She thinks she should be there with him on the scarce missions he gets called on. My father knows she can handle it but he says she needs to stay here and take care of us. Frankly, I don't know what we'd do if both our parents were gone.

He's been gone for almost three months. I can here my mother crying at night, wishing he'd come home. She's not the only one who cries.

Sometimes I think I was meant to be an earthbender instead of an airbender. I can hear and see some things others can't. It's like the wind carries the sound through my ears. I can't hear quite as well as Master Toph, but it is close.

My dad's only been gone like this once before but not this long, at all. Sometimes I lie awake in my bed wondering what he's doing or if he misses us or what would happen to us if…he never came back.

"Ummi, would you stop daydreaming and get back to practicing!" That is my sister, Akka, the airbending prodigy; the first airbender born in 100 years. I'm not jealous and I'm not complaining, being an airbender is already enough pressure. The world expects so much from us. She thinks she has to be in charge when Dad's not home. She puts so much on herself, I wonder how she can handle it.

"Ummi, could you read over this letter for me?" That is my brother, Soeri, the waterbender, but the most terrible speller I've ever known. I check over everything for him. I guess he doesn't trust Akka with it, those two have some kind of invisible battle going on, and I wouldn't trust an 8 year old with anything. I think he's too afraid to take charge from Akka, but I don't think he minds. He is a pretty open-minded guy.

"Ummi, do you know where my favourite waterbending pouch is?" That is Kya, my baby sister. She is obsessed with waterbending, she does it every moment of the day. I think it's her way of getting away from what's really happening in the world. She's always carrying around her favourite pouch and going off on mystic adventures.

"Ummi, do you mind going to the market and picking up some stuff?" That's my mom. I'd always so whatever she asks me too, without complaining. I know, what kind of kid am I? Personally, I don't mind, helping people is just what I do. Maybe it's because my dad is the Avatar or maybe because that's how I grew up.

I do all these things for others but when it's just me and my dad, he doesn't ask me to do a single thing. He doesn't ask me to practice, or check his spelling, or find his staff or run any errands. He likes to enjoy his time with me, with all his family. Perhaps, that is why we're so lost without him there and why we're so thankful when he finally come home and why my heart melts when he hold my mom and kisses her forehead and how he makes even the toughest day a joy to live.

I rush to him when he comes home, just like my brother, sisters and mother. I let him know I love him because that's who I am.

"Sure, I'll help." That's our sister, Ummi, the best friend any of us could possibly ask for.


	12. Not Scared

**Chapter 12 Not Scared**

**Well, I haven't posted a story in a while so i thought I have to get a story in before the weekend ends! And tada!!--**

**PS/ the last chapter's title is based off of the song 'Who I am' by Jessica Andrews**

* * *

They had decided to stay at an inn over night. They got two rooms which meant all four kids had to share. The innkeeper led them to the rooms and opened the doors to them.

"I hope you enjoy your stay," she said and then left.

Their father turned to them, "Good-night, kids," he said then he and their mother disappeared into the first room.

Akka blew hair out of her face and sat down on one of the four single beds in the room.

"Goodnight, kids," she mocked her father's words. "I don't get why we can't just sleep on Appa!"

"Because Appa can't fly forever, he has to have a rest sometime," Soeri said smugly.

"I know, but we've only been flying for less then three hours and I think Appa can fly longer than that!"

"Maybe Appa doesn't like flying in the dark," Kya suggested from her bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Yeah, Kya, like Appa's afraid of the dark," Akka rolled her eyes. "He's a huge fluffy monster with an arrow on his head I don't think he's afraid of anything!"

"Not true, Akka, everybody is afraid of something," Soeri said.

"Ya, I'm afraid of Canyon Crawlers," Kya shivered, "They scare me."

"I don't like all of those politicians," Ummi said entering the conversation, "Some of those guys are creepy."

"Ya, remember that wired guy who has that mustache?" Soeri suggested.

"Who made that guy representative of the Western Earth Kingdom, anyway?" They all laughed at the memory.

"What are you afraid of, Soeri?" Kya asked her big brother.

"Well, at the South Pole, Layia took me to a pet shop and we were looking around and I saw this cute Polar dog puppy. I went over to pet it and it snapped at me. Never liked them since," Soeri said a little embarrassed. The girls burst into laughter.

"You're…afraid…of a cute…little…polar dog?" Akka said between fits of laughter.

"So what?!" Soeri defended, "I bet you're afraid of something too!"

The laughter died down. "Actually, I'm not afraid of anything," Akka said proudly.

"Impossible, everyone's afraid of something," Soeri said.

"Well, not me!" Akka said crawling under the sheets of her bed.

"We all said what we're afraid of, now it's your turn, Akka," Kya said.

"Ya, tell us," Ummi agreed.

"Your wasting your time; I'm not afraid of anything," Akka repeated, "now go to sleep."

"Okay, Akka, if your not afraid of anything, you can go and sleep with Appa in the stables, all alone," Soeri said. Akka sat up and looked him right in the eyes.

"Okay I'll do it," she said sternly, "I'm not afraid." Then she got up and marched out the door. Ummi, Kya and Soeri ran to the window and watched Akka make her way over to the stables. They saw the door open, their sister walk in, and the door shut, with almost no noise at all.

"Do you think she'll make it, Soeri?" Kya asked.

"N-not a chance," Soeri said uncertainly.

Akka walked toward Appa in the stables.

"If your not afraid go out and sleep with Appa, all alone," she mumbled, "I'll show them I'm not afraid."

Appa looked up at her.

"Don't worry, Appa," she petted his nose. "I'm just proving to my silly brother that I'm not afraid of anything."

Appa groaned and fell back asleep. Akka stretched out on his paw, snuggled into the soft warm fur, and in time found herself falling asleep to the bison's breathing.

Soeri lied awake in his bed for a long time after Akka left. Ummi and Kya had long fallen asleep. Soeri stared up at the ceiling. Finally he got out of bed and tip-toed down to the front door.

The stable door opened, awakening Appa for the second time that night. He lifted his head at the noise. He felt a pat on his nose, "Shh, Appa, it's just me," Soeri whispered. Appa groaned and fell back asleep. Soeri knelt by his sister, just watching her sleep. Suddenly, she opened her eyes. Soeri fell backwards.

"Sorry So- did I scare you?" she teased.

"Very funny," Soeri said standing up, "You were awake the whole time, weren't you?"

"I woke up the same time Appa did. They should really oil those doors, they're very squeaky." Akka laughed, "So, whatcha' doing here?"

Soeri looked at his hands, "I thought you would come back but when you didn't I thought you got-"

"…scared?" Akka finished for him.

"Ya."

"Looks like we figured out another thing you're scared of, Soeri."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Maybe… losing someone you care about?"

"What? No…" Soeri stammered.

"It's okay," Akka put a hand on his shoulder, "I thing everyone's afraid of losing someone they care about. So, I guess your theory is right; on how everyone is afraid of something." She dropped her hand but Soeri pulled her into a hug. Akka hugged him back.

"Let's go back inside," he said.

"Ya," Akka agreed. Brother and sister, hand in hand made their way back to the Inn through the cold autumn night.

The next morning the Avatar and his family got ready to leave for Ember Island.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Aang asked loading up the last of the luggage.

"All set," Akka yelled back to her father.

"Alright; all aboard we are ready for take off!" The kids climbed aboard and Aang shook the reigns. "Appa YIP YIP!" and they were off.

Soeri looked over at his sister clinging to the side to the saddle. Suddenly reality struck him. "Akka, he laughed, "Are you afraid of flying?"

Akka turned to him, "Only the taking off part."

Soeri grinned and he was smiling the rest of the morning.

* * *

**The End!yada yada and they all lived happily ever after! **

Review...

* * *


	13. A Happy Birthday

HA! I told you I'd get a happy chapter in and look...!! Nothing could be more happier than a birthday party! Well, owning Avatar would but...sadly...(sniff) I can't go on!

Just...(sniff) read the story.

**A Happy Birthday**

"Happy Birthday Ty!!" Kya screamed running through the huge palace doors before the rest of her family made it up the stairs. She stared into the room. It was empty. Her eyebrows quirked and her lips formed a pout. Kya ran around opening and peering through doors. She caught her family before they arrived at the grand doors.

"There's no one here," she said sadly.

"Oh, Kya," Katara said to her daughter, "They're probably out back in the garden." Upon hearing these words Kya was not standing in front of her mother anymore but was rapidly running down the hall in the direction of the garden. Katara shook her head and put down the bag she had carried up the hill from Appa's stable.

The Avatar and his family had arrived just in time for the Fire Prince's 6th birthday. A Royal butler came up to meet them.

"This way, please," He said politely and showed the family down a very red hall.

"There's too much red in this place," Akka whispered to her brother. They laughed. The doors to the garden were swung open before them. They entered a beautiful garden filled with short apple blossom trees and pandalilies. Aang bent down and scooped a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He offered them to Katara.

"That never gets old, does it?" the Avatar's wife said eyeing him carefully.

"Not in the least," he smiled still offering the flowers to her. She took them out of his hand and breathed in the smell of spring.

Suddenly, they were spotted by the Royal family, coming around the corner.

"Akka!" the young princess waved. Akka turned to hug her friend.

"It's good to see you On-jya," Akka said.

Zuko eyed Aang curiously.

"We came for the party. I heard there'll be cake!" he said sheepishly rolling back and forth on his heels like…well, a twelve year old. Zuko looked at the grown man with a pitiful smile then shook his head and welcomed his friend.

Akka turned to the prince. "It's good to see you too, Ty." Akka held her arms out to the boy and he ran to hug her. "Happy Birthday, to you too," she said.

"Tell Akka how old you'll be, Ty," On-jya told her little brother. Ty held up six fingers.

"Wow, Six," Akka said feigning astonishment. "That's more than a handful."

"Tell me about it," On-jya said placing her hands on her hips. Akka laughed and On-jya joined in with her.

"Shall we go inside, then?" Mai offered. They all nodded and followed a servant inside.

Kya was still running through the red halls. She refused to believe she was lost. "Darn red WALLS!" she yelled.

The group sat down in the parlor. "Can I get you anything, Sire?" a male servant asked Zuko. The Fire Lord turned to his guests.

"Tea would be fine," Aang spoke up. The servant nodded and disappeared into the other room. A second later a new servant appeared with a steaming tray of tea cups.

"There are too many servants around here," Soeri openly observed. Ummi nodded in agreement.

"So," Zuko started preparing to start a conversation. "How's Ba Sing Se?"

"Fine," Aang replied.

"How's Omashu?"

"Fine."

"How's the North Pole?"

"Fine."

"How's the South Pole?"

"Fine."

"How's Kyoshi?"

"Fine."

"How are Sokka and Sukki?"

"Fine."

"Toph?"

"Fine."

"Is that the only thing you can say?"

"There's nothing else to say! Everything's fine!" Aang said taking a sip of tea.

"Is there anything new?"

"Nope"

Zuko let out a groan of frustration.

Ty pulled on Akka's sleeve. "Where's Kya?" he asked simply. Akka looked around the room. Her mother and Fire Lady Mai were conversed in a deep conversation of the utmost importance. She thought she heard something about shoes. Her father was bugging Fire Lord Zuko again; no surprise. Soeri and Ummi had made their way over to the Pai Sho board and she and On-jya were sitting here. In all honesty, Akka had no idea were Kya was.

"Umm," was all the young airbender said as she looked around the room. On-jya was also examining the room.

"We'd better go find her," On-jya said standing up quickly.

"Ya," Akka said quickly and got up just as fast, if not faster and the girls were out the door before anyone noticed.

Kya skimmed her hand along the blood red walls of the Fire Nation Palace. She could not believe she was lost; IN A PALACE. She had given up running hours ago; which was only minutes. All she could see now was endless corridors of bloody walls. She turned a corner. No one was insight.

Kya screamed inside her head. She was not one to give up. She was the Avatar's daughter, for crying out loud! She could do anything!

With a bolt of adrenaline Kya booked down the hall.

The Royal Palace Chef lit the last candle on the birthday cake he was going to present to the Fire Prince. He stepped back to admire his work. It was truly a work of art. He got behind the golden cart and started to push it to the door.

Kya streamed through the halls, a flash of blue clashing against the red exterior. She zipped around the corner. She was quickly approaching two large doors.

"_This is it!"_

The band started playing a happy melody as the chef got ready to wheel in his masterpiece.

"_This is it…"_

Kya was a millisecond away from opening the doors.

The chef stood tall as he wheeled the cake on the cart to where the Fire Lord's family and guests sat. They were smiling…

BAM!

Kya saw the cart to late to turn and she was running to fast. She slammed into the cart full force.

"MY CAKE!" shouted the Chef.

"Kya!" Katara ran over to the mess of cake and icing. Kya sat up from her collision holding her head. She had one heck of a head-ache.

Akka and On-jya ran into the room upon hearing the loud crash. They came to the parlor to see Kya sitting in the middle of the room covered from head to toe in cake. Akka stared in horror at first but she couldn't help but laugh a little.

Katara bent down and helped her little girl out of the cake. "Kya, are you okay?"

"Ya," Kya said a little dazed. "Ah, I fell in cake."

Katara laughed. She took some cake off her daughter's cheek and put it in her mouth. It was good cake. Katara nodded her head approvingly to the heartbroken chef.

"This is delicious."

Ty came forward next. He pulled on Kya's cake soaked sleeve and she bent down so she was his height. Ty used the same method as Katara by using his finger to take a bit of cake of Kya's cheek. His eyes lit up when he tasted the cake in his mouth.

"This is really good!" He said excitedly taking more cake off Kya's forehead.

"Happy Birthday, Ty!" Kya giggled and she hugged him.

* * *

It seems that no matter what I try to write I always get writer's block. Be thankful you got this one.

Now..ON TO THE NEXT ONE! (whenever that will be) :D


	14. The Avatar's Kids

**So... Hi. This story is for eef, one of my anonymous reviewers, that wanted to know what is would be like to be an Avatar's kid. Well, I can tell you one thing it would never be boring. So, with that little bit of inspiration I came up with 1,175 words of Akka, Soeri, Ummi and Kya in Upper Ba Sing Se and what it's like to be an Avatar's kid. Of course this is only one sinario...**

**Remember to read the disclaimer and leave a review at the end...**

**o0O0o  
**

The Avatar's Kids

"_It all started in Ba Sing Se_… _dad had to do a big peace/war meeting with all the world leaders. They have these kinds of things at least every 5 years. Well, he brought us all, mom, me, Soeri, Ummi, and Kya, to Ba Sing Se and told us to wait while he went to the meeting. Really, that's what he did. Well, Kya and I got bored so we got really anxious and…annoying so Mom sent us outside to find something to do. We sat in the park for a while until Ummi and Soeri got kicked out of the house too. So, now, all four of the Avatar's children are sitting on a bench in the park bored out of our minds..._

"I'm bored," Akka said simply.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Soeri said his hands on his knees. Ummi sat, lounging, quietly under a tree and Kya lay on her side ripping grass from the ground.

"We could-" she started then stopped.

"We could, what?" Soeri wanted to know.

"Never mind."

"What?"

"Yea, what?" Akka was curious now too.

"I don't know I'm too bored to think of anything to do!" Kya said sitting on her knees and putting her hands on her hips, like their mother always does.

The four kids laughed for a second and then cursed bored-ness set in again.

"I wish Ah-mai was here," Akka whined.

"I wish Qui was here," Kya whined also.

"I wish Layia was here," Soeri joined the whines.

"I wish all you would stop whining," Ummi concluded. They all stared at her.

"Why don't you kids go for a walk," they all looked up surprised at the voice. A man dressed in green, with a rake in his hand, had stopped by the group as they whined.

Akka sprung up at this suggestion and grabbed the glider staff off the grass. "That's a great idea!" She exclaimed and started down the garden path. Her brother and sisters looked strangely at one another before following the airbender's lead. The gardener stared quietly after them before his eyebrows knit as he realized something.

"Were those the Avatar's kids?"

The others ran to catch up with their sister.

"Akka where are we going?"

Akka shrugged and kept walking. Soon they reached the other end of the park. It opened up into a little alley that led to the main market place in the Upper Ring. As soon as they came from the alley, the kids noticed that shops and buyers littered the market. Kya nudged Akka in the side.

"What are we doing here?" she asked her big sister.

"Finding something to do," Akka replied.

"But this place is full of… _rich_ people." Kya said.

Akka giggled and kept moving through the streets. She gripped her staff in both hands. The others followed closely behind her. No one seemed to notice the kids and kept on with their busy day.

The four kids passed by numerous amounts of stores and shops. Soeri stayed close by his sisters, keeping an eye on all who passed them. Ummi interested herself in window shopping and Kya stopped at one shop to see the jewelry there. Akka made her way through the streets smiling at people who passed her. She had gotten far in front of the others and could no longer see them in the crowd of people. She decided to stop at a little shop that sold an assortment of beaded hand bags.

"Good day, Miss, may I help you?" the lady behind the counter asked formally.

"No thank you," Akka said kindly remembering her manners. "I'm just browsing."

The woman nodded and was about to turn away when she addressed Akka again.

"You look… oh my, you are an airbender."

Akka looked up surprised at the lady's realization. Then she noticed a mirror on display in the shop. She had the trademark arrow on her forehead just like her father. She mentally slapped herself. _'Should have seen that one coming.' _

"Wow," the lady said capturing Akka's attention again. "One of the Avatar's children in my own shop. Please" she said franticly, "You may have whichever one you would like. Oh, I noticed earlier that you noticed this one." She held up one of the bags. White and light blue beads decorated the front side in a pattern that reminded Akka of waves. Expert stitching also made designs on the bag. It looked very beautiful but Akka was a little freaked out by the woman offering it to her. Her eye was twitching as she held out the bag to Akka. The girl shook her head and slowly stepped away from the shop. She started to walk away but the woman came from behind and ran after her pushing the bag into her hands. Surprised, Akka jumped, dropping the bag on the floor. While the woman picked it up Akka ran in the direction she came.

"Gotta find Soeri," she decided trying to run through people. She used airbending to jump over people's heads. By now the whole market had discovered the Avatar's children were there. They started getting in Akka's way and telling her to take their merchandise. Akka was surrounded by people everywhere. Above all the noise and confusion she heard her name being called.

"AKKA!" Soeri called his sister's name again. He knew someone had recognized her as an airbender. It had almost happened to Ummi as well. "AKKA!" he called again. There were too many people in the market and they were all trying to get close to the airbender. Soeri sighed. "Ummi, see if you can jump onto that building and find her."

With a nod, Ummi jumped using her airbending to carry her up to the top of one of the buildings lining the streets.

"Do you see her?" Soeri called.

Ummi squinted through the crowds. She saw a piece of orange through the crowd. "There!" she pointed to the clothing. She leapt down to Soeri and Kya. "She's this way." Kya and Soeri followed through the crowd of shoppers. They had almost reached the center when they heard a shout.

"Look! It's the Avatar!" Suddenly, all the attention was turned from Akka to the man in a long orange robe. Akka sighed a breath of relief. The crowd started to thin as most of the nobles ran to the Avatar. Akka fell to her knees catching her breath. Soeri got to her first.

"You okay?" he asked. Akka started laughing.

"Yea," she managed to croak and she continued laughing. Akka felt a new had on her shoulder. She looked up at her dad. He smiled.

"So, how does in feel to be the Avatar's children?" he asked warmly. Akka never stopped laughing.

"Well, it's never boring."

**o0O0o**

**Cute, haha, well thank you everyone for the reviews on the previous chapter and vote in my poll for the next oneshot.**

**Has anyone else noticed that the divider bar isn't working!?!?!?!  
**


	15. Pick Up Lines

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: As promised, all you who voted on my poll for the next oneshot theme. Those who didn't, I asked what theme you wanted for your next oneshot and y'all said: "PICK UP LINES" so I bring to you 'Pick Up Lines' staring Lee, Ah-mai and my newest character: Yana! Character Scetches for Lee and Ah-mai are in the second chapter but not for Yana. She's probally gonna be a cameo for this chapter.  
**

**Ugg... there is so much to say but you kids, probally want to go read the story, okay, I'll let you.... right after this disclaimer!  
**

**Disclaimer: Oh boy, what I would do if I owned Avatar......... (evil smile)**

**

* * *

  
**

Pick Up Lines

It was a quiet day on Kyoshi Island. All the chores were done at the home of Sokka and Suki and the kids were spending their time leisurely.

Lee admired himself in the bathroom mirror. He clicked his tongue and winked to himself. His sister, Ah-mai walked past the bathroom on her way to the front door."Yo, baby," she heard him say. Ah-mai burst out laughing behind the door. Lee opened it, a blush appearing on his face. "Do you mind? I'm in the bathroom!"

Ah-mai continued laughing, "Ya, right. I can see that!" she put her hands on her hips, something she had actually picked up off of Akka, and rolled her eyes.

"Your just jealous that I am so much better looking," Lee countered, admiring himself once again.

"Well, if your so good-looking and you still have problems getting a girl, there must be something wrong."

"Please, girls just can't understand my proper charisma." Lee turned to face her.

"You mean like, 'Baby, you must be a firebender 'cause you are hot.'" Ah-mai tried her best to imitate her brother by lowering her voice. Then she burst out laughing. "Oh, now I can see why."

Lee blushed again and slammed the bathroom door on Ah-mai, but the warrior stopped the door with one of her fans.

"Tell you what, Romeo, I'm gonna go out to the market. Why don't you come with me and we'll see how well your charisma really works," she bet.

Lee raised an eyebrow, "And what do I get out of it?"

"I won't tell Dad about the time you tried to earthbend our neighbor's cat to the Unagi."

Lee shuddered, thought for a minute, then agreed. "Fine," he said and the two raced through the house, disturbing some papers surrounding Qui. The siblings stopped for a moment to stare at their weird brother.

"Qui," Ah-mai said, "What are you doing?"

The little boy turned toward her smiling. "I'm making a time line of all the past Avatars. When Uncle Aang was here last he really got me interested. He said next time he came he'd tell me the story of Yura. The 27th Avatar."

"What's so special about Yura?" Lee asked confused.

"Avatar Yura was born in solitude and didn't know he was the Avatar until his 40th birthday!" Qui said with a smile and then turned back to his book. Ah-mai shook her head and Lee pointed at Qui and made the crazy sign. Both siblings quietly crept out of the house leaving the crazy knowledge obsessed boy alone. Suki then walked into the house with a bag and noticed the papers all over the floor. Qui looked at her, innocently, from the middle of the room and shrugged. Suki rolled her eyes.

Lee and Ah-mai's laughter rang through the streets of Kyoshi.

"Man, that is one weird kid!" Lee exclaimed. Ah-mai nodded in agreement. They reached the market without saying another word.

The Kyoshi market was very small. Only a couple of shops along a narrow street. Kyoshi got hardly any visitors since they were an island. After the war ended refugees from Ba Sing Se traveled to Kyoshi if their towns were destroyed. The people of Kyoshi were happy enough to build a few extra shelters for travelers that were now full with new families. Ah-mai knew, for a fact, that there was one new family that had just come to Kyoshi and they had a daughter around hers and Lee's age. Her name was Yana.

The siblings approached the shop where Yana was selling fruit. They waited there turn in line while Ah-mai gave Lee a rundown on the girl.

"Her family just came from Ba Sing Se. She was originally from a town called Ha-Nyiun, but it was burned to the ground by the Fire Nation. She's very nice but don't upset her or she'll kill you," Ah-mai said seriously. Lee looked at his sister. "Serious," Ah-mai said. Lee looked back at the girl passing an apple to an old woman who just purchased it. She smiled brightly at the woman and took the money from her hand. She turned to Lee who was next in line.

Her green eyes shone in the sunlight and her brown wavy hair, blew in the wind. Her sweet voice rang in his ears.

"Next." Lee closed his eyes to take in her voice. His imagination sometimes got the best of him. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his ribs. He opened his eyes. Ah-mai had elbowed him in the ribs.

"You dodo-brain, she said next!" his sister whispered pushing him forward. He stumbled up to the shop window.

"Can I help you, sir?" Yana asked. Again, Lee almost got lost in the sound of her voice, then he remembered his bet.

"Yes, I was wondering if you had a map, because I'm lost in your eyes," he said smoothly.

Yana opened her mouth but decided to close it. She took a step back and ducked under the counter.

Lee panicked, "No, I mean, You're like a blossoming flower in the springtime."

Ah-mai contacted her palm with her forehead.

Yana came up a second later with a picnic basket. She was wearing the most brilliant smile Lee, or Ah-mai, had ever seen. Then she jumped over the counter and took Lee's hand in hers. Lee's mouth dropped open in utter shock.

"I met a fortune teller on our way to Kyoshi," Yana explained. "She said I would know my true love when he started using the worst pick up lines ever. I didn't believe her, until now."

Lee grinned widely and wrapped an arm around the girls waste.

He turned to Ah-mai and stuck out his tongue at her. "And you said my lines would never work!" he boasted joyously.

Ah-mai was so confused. "But, they shouldn't....no way.....this is just..... oh brother."

And Lee and Yana skipped off into the sunset leaving Ah-mai behind.

Ah-mai stared after her wierd brother, then she burst out laughing.

* * *

**Wow... sorry I skimped on the ending. I was kinda getting bored with it. Endings have never been my strong point. Sometimes I just keep going on and on and on andonandonandonandon..... (cough cough) anyway... review please.**

**PS -Be on the lookout for a christmas special coming up....**


	16. Christmas Special

***gasp* An Avatar Christmas Special!! Wow! haha told ya I was gonna write one! I am so excited it's Christmas! It's my favourite time of year! Well, this story is my first AU I've done in KTF (in case you guys don't know that's my acrnym for 'Kids of the Future') so that's new and this is also my first Christmas on FanFiction! YAYAYAY!! So this story is purely for fun... there really no plot in it. It's just fun to read and it was very fun to write so I hope you guys enjoy it! I have to give credit to my aunts and uncles who helped me write this yesterday! Thanks.  
**

**Ugg, the worst part about disclaimers in AU's is that there is so much stuff I don't own..... I'm feeling lazy so: I do not own any of this story not the characters of Avatar or any of the modern technology used in it. That includes the **iphone, Wii, black BMW, **or anything else. The only thing I do own is my own characters. Akka, Soeri, Ummi, Kya, Ah-mai, Lee, Qui, On-jya, and Ty all the rest, well, nope.**

An Avatar: the Last Airbender Christmas Special

***********

A brand new house stood on the edge of the road. All the lights were out for it was early in the morning. If you were curious enough to look in the windows of the house you would notice the shadows of three figures on the walls. These figures moved stealthily through the house. One was male, quite a lot older than the other two on either side of him. The tallest girl was around twelve years of age, while the other, the youngest one, around ten.

The threesome crept up the stairs of the house and followed a hall that led to three doors of which the man's son, wife and eldest daughter slept soundly in their beds. Aang gave his youngest daughter a wink before nodding to the first door, of which his son slept behind. He also nodded to the other daughter who took the door on the right which his eldest daughter lay behind. He himself took the middle door. All three of them opened the doors simultaneously. The quiet neighbourhood was abruptly awakened with the shouts of "IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!"

***********

Kya jumped on her brother's bed with much force.

"Wake up, Soeri! It's Christmas!" she exclaimed in her brother's ear. Like any big brother, Soeri tackled Kya right to the ground then looked at his clock. He moaned above the giggles of his little sister.

7:08 am. Figures.

Ummi used the same approach as Kya, on Akka. She landed on the bed and shouted in her quiet voice, "Christmas is here, Akka!" Akka moaned and rolled over pulling the blankets over her head. Ummi would not give up. She started to shake her sister's shoulders and pulled at the warm comforter. Akka would not budge. She, groggily, opened her eyes to look at the clock.

7:08 am. Figures.

Aang took a different approach than his two daughters. He did not run and jump onto the bed he shared with his wife. He crept quietly forward, knowing full well that she was awake, judging from the screams he had heard from the other rooms. No one could sleep through that. Her breathing was calm and quiet. He approached the bed softly and leaned down to give his wife a gentle kiss on her cheek. She turned to him and kissed him back on the lips. "Merry Christmas," he whispered. Just then, Appa, a six year old giant sheepdog, bounded into the room, interrupting the couple's kiss. Three of the four kids followed, yelling and screaming as they jumped onto their parents bed. Appa covered the pair in wet, slobbery, dog kisses.

"Uhg, Appa! Stop!" Katara giggled. The family was then crushed in a hug when Aang attacked them from behind. Everything was silent for a moment then Aang counted the heads in his arms. Appa's stuck out like a soar thumb. The dog wiggled out of the grip and Aang let go.

"Where's Akka?" he asked. The other two turned to Ummi. She sighed and turned her head to the eldest girl's room. A mischievous smile formed on Aang's face.

"Aang, no," Katara said immediately, knowing the expression that appeared on her husband's face. She had seen it too many times.

Aang looked into Katara's eyes. Then, he jumped off the bed and ran from the room with the kids hot at his heels. Katara groaned and looked at Appa. The dog whined and jumped off the bed following the group. Katara flopped down on the bed. Then, she rolled off the edge and ran out the door after the dog.

She caught up with the group outside of her daughter's bedroom. Appa barked.

"Shh, Appa, quiet," Aang shushed. He pushed the door open.

"Ready?" he whispered to the kids. Kya giggled with excitement. "GO!" The crowd mobbed into Akka's room. The teen jumped from her bed. She was tackled to the ground by an 80 lb sheepdog.

"Uhg! Appa!" she squirmed under the weight of the dog. Her siblings were next falling on top of her. Akka screamed, laughing, "Ah, Kya! Soeri let go of my arm! Ummi!"

"Okay, okay. Let the girl breathe," Katara said, being the mother again. The kids turned to their father, who nodded. They got up off their sister. Aang reached down and helped the girl up.

"Thanks," she said brushing off her night shirt. Her hold on his hand tightened and she pulled him to the door. "Come on! There are presents downstairs!" she cried.

***********

"Thank-you, Thank-YOU, THANK-YOU!" Kya cried holding her new plush panda bear close to her. Aang smiled to his daughter holding Katara even closer as his wife admired the new diamond chain necklace. Soeri was trying out his brand new snowboard and Akka was obsessed in playing 'Solitaire' on her new blue 16 g iphone.

"I wouldn't say 'thank-you' just yet, Kya. There's one more present." At this, all the childrens' heads turned in their father's direction. Katara, too, turned to her husband. They had not talked about this. Aang held up one finger and left the room. As quick as he left he reappeared in the room with a box wrapped in paper in his arms.

"No way!" screeched Akka, recognizing the shape of the box. Aang smiled knowingly.

"What is it? What is it?!" Kya screamed bouncing up and down.

Aang set the present down on the ground and Appa sniffed it. Akka fell to the floor, startling the dog and began tearing at the paper. The other kids started to tear at the paper until before the logo was recognized on the box.

Kya screamed and stopped tearing to jump into her father's arms giving him a big hug. "Oh my goodness! This is the best Christmas EVER!"

Akka lifted the Wii from the floor, while Soeri and Ummi removed the rest of the paper. Akka held the box close to her and ran to her father with her brother and sister behind her. Aang was ambushed with hugs from all four sides.

Aang laughed. "Why don't you guys go get dressed and your mom and I will make pancakes. Then we can go downstairs to set it up so we can play when Sokka and Suki get here with the kids." He glanced at Katara who nodded. The kids raced upstairs, already excited for the day.\

***********

Katara laughed as she heard Kya scream with excitement when she won her first game of bowling on the Wii. Aang had set it up for them after breakfast and they had been playing for half an hour. The doorbell rang. She glanced at the clock then ran to the door to answer it. Appa barked.

"Appa," Katara scolded, but the dog just stared at her waiting for her to open the door. There was a hard random knocking and Katara knew it must be Sokka. She, excitedly opened the door and five snowy people made their way through the opening. "Sokka!" she said to her brother. She back up to give them enough room to take off their wet clothes. Katara walked over to the stairs going into the basement. "Aang! Guys, your cousins are here!" She heard a muffled 'Qui' which was obviously yelled by Kya and stomping feet up the stairs. Soon everyone was upstairs greeting each other with hugs and handshakes.

"Dad should be here soon, and I talked to Zuko before we left," Sokka whispered to his sister while he gave her a heart-warming hug.

"Great, thanks," she said back.

"Come on, Qui!" Kya said pulling her cousin to the stairs. "Dad got us a Wii! It's so cool!"

"Sweet!" Qui exclaimed. All the kids followed them downstairs to the basement.

"A Wii, Aang?" Sokka questioned. The younger man shrugged. "You mind if I–" he motioned to the stairs.

"Go ahead," Aang said. Sokka's wife, Suki and Katara giggled. Aang followed him down the stairs and Katara and Suki headed to the living room.

"Zuko coming?" Suki asked.

"He should be," Katara said. "Tea?"

"Sounds great. It's so cold outside."

Katara smiled at her sister in-law and disappeared into the kitchen. She was pouring the tea into two cups when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Katara said picking up the phone.

"_Hey, Sugar Queen!"_ the person on the other side said.

"Hey, Toph, How's it going?"

"_Great! We should be there soon."_ Katara heard something muffled on Toph's side of the phone. _"Haru says 10 to 15 minutes."_

"Great! Sokka and Suki are already here and Zuko's coming soon," Katara said holding the phone by her shoulder and pouring milk into the two cups of tea. Kya ran into the room, got a bottle of water, and left. Katara smiled.

"_Sweet! You know, since they missed last Christmas," _Toph said.

"I know. The kids are so excited too. Oh, by the way, Aang got the kids a Wii."

"_A Wii?" _There was a pause on the other end then Toph`s voice spoke again, _``Haru says 'SWEET'!" s_he said, _"We'll be there soon!"_

" 'kay, I'll see you guys soon, Toph. Bye."

_"Bye."_ Then Katara hung up the laughed. Toph Bei Fong had been in their 'circle of friends' since high school. She and Katara were best friends. She had recently started dating Haru, another friend from the high school years.

"Who was it?" Suki asked coming in the room.

"Toph. She and Haru are going to be here soon," Katara said handing her a cup of tea.

"That's good."

"Well, we'd better start making the turkey," Katara sighed.

Suki giggled. "I hope you got two. Remember last year?"

Katara rolled her eyes then covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. "No, for your information, I only got one. And I told Aang he had to guard it with his life but seeing as this Wii's going to be '_the thing_' this year, I don't think Sokka and Toph will have a problem."

Suki laughed again. "Oh come on," Katara said and pulled Suki to her feet and they started to make the dinner.

***********

Appa barked.

"Merry Christmas!" Toph called walking through the door.

"Toph!" Katara called to the blind girl. She walked out from the kitchen drying her hands on a tea towel. "I didn't hear the doorbell."

"That's 'cause I didn't ring it, Sweetness," Toph said using her old nickname.

"Sweetness? No ones called me that in ages," Katara said enveloping her friend in a hug.

"I'm the only one who ever called you that," Toph said returning the hug. "You'll never believe who I ran into on the driveway!" She moved out of the way so Katara could see out the door.

"Dad!" Katara yelled, giving her father a big hug.

"Hey, Katara," Hakoda said.

"Toph!" Sokka came up from the basement followed by Aang and the kids. "I knew I recognized your voice!" he said hugging her. Aang came next while Sokka gave a hug to his dad and Haru.

"Why don't we all move to the living room and talk there," Katara suggested looking around the crowded hall.

***********

The coffee table in the living room was filled with baked goods Katara and Suki had baked that week. A Gingerbread house was in the middle. The kids were gathered around the table, eating and laughing, while the adults sat on the couches and chairs around the room. Kya picked jube-jubes and Smarties off the house while she was bragging to Toph and Qui on how she was the champion at the bowling game on Wii. Katara rolled her eyes at her daughter as she carried in another tray of coffee from the kitchen. She handed one to her father and Haru, smiling brightly at both on them before sitting beside her husband on the couch.

"Katara," her father captured her attention, "I thought Zuko and Mai were coming."

"They said they'd be here but I guess it's the weather," Katara said looking out the window at the falling snow.

"Katara?" She shook out of her trance to see Toph standing before her. I challenged your daughter to a game, you mind?"

"No, not at all. The Wii's downstairs."

"Great."

"I gotta see this," Akka said and she followed them downstairs.

Katara returned her gaze to the window. The snow seemed to be falling faster and harder. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure they're fine," Aang said quietly. Katara nodded and stretched out on the couch putting her head in the crook of his neck. Aang gently rubbed her back. He took a piece of the gingerbread house and fed it to her. She giggled.

***********

"Duck!" Soeri ducked and a snowball barely missed his head. He looked toward Lee had pitched it. He gathered more snow in his gloved hands and threw a counter just as hard. Lee ducked and the snowball ended up hitting Akka in the side of her head. The teen turned to her brother dangerously, she aimed her snowball and threw it hard. Soeri did not duck in time and the snowball hit him in the face. A full out war erupted.

Their parents had suggested that the kids go outside for a while, since they had been spending so much time on the Wii. First, they had gotten out the sleds and raced down the hill, then the snowball fight started as well as building snowmen and making snow angels. Qui won. When the kids came back inside they were wet, cold but laughing hard.

Katara made hot chocolate for them and they crowded in the living room by the fire trying to keep warm.

"I wonder when On-jya's gonna get here," Akka commented.

Ah-mai shrugged, warming her hands by the fire. "Your mom said something about bad weather."

"Ya, but now I'm starting to get worried. It's starting to get dark."

"They'll be here," Ah-mai assured.

Hakoda looked at Katara. She turned to the window. Snow was piling around the windowsill. She turned back to her father. Hakoda frowned. He clapped his hands together getting the attention of the kids.

"Why don't we open presents, now," he said.

"Yah!," the youngest kids screamed.

"Okay, stay right there," Hakoda said and left the room for a second before returning with a whole bag full of presents. "Now, all of these are from down south, so they're specially handmade by the people who live down there–" Hakoda went on about the locals while Akka and the kids unwrapped their gifts. She pulled out a simple, orange braclet but taking a closer look, you could tell the design was very complicated.

"Wow," Akka awed. Ah-mai held up the same bracelet but in a dark shade of green.

"I thought since green was your favourite colour, Ah-mai, you'd like that one better," Hakoda explained.

"Thanks grandpa," Ah-mai said and gave the elderly man a hug. Akka looked in the direction of her sister. Kya had gotten a bracelet too, but not in the same design as hers. It was a pattern of sky blue and snowy white. The boys, however, each got a custom made pocket knife. Soeri's had a pattern of a great blue whale against the shiny black cover of the knife. Lee's knife, was a dark forest green, with a picture of a mountain that reached to the sky. Qui's knife was different too. It was a dark red with gold edges. It didn't have a pattern.

All the kids thanked their grandfather. Just then, a car honked in the driveway. Katara immediately went to the window and peeked through the curtains. Through the snow she saw a black BMW pull into the driveway. The car was very familiar.

"There here!" she shouted to the rest of the room. "Zuko and Mai are here!"

There were some gasps before everyone ran to the front door to welcome the new guests. Zuko came in holding a cake in one hand and 3 bags in the other.

"Just thought we'd bring a little something," he said handing the stuff to Katara, who set it down on the table in the hall.

"Thanks."

Mai came in carrying Ty, who was bundled up like a snowman. His red coat and pattered scarf, making it's way around his face several times. She handed the five year old off to Kya. "He just woke up," she said. On-jya came in last, carrying a backpack as well as several gifts.

"I'll take those," Qui said grabbing the presents and bringing them to the living room.

"How was the drive?" Aang asked his friend.

"Miserable," Zuko said. "I hate snow."

Aang laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Good to see somethings never change," he said.

After everyone's coats were off they all gathered in the living room of Aang and Katara once again. Their was much talking as the old friends were catching up on each others lives.

"And I won," Kya boasted proudly, again re-telling the events of the Wii tournaments.

Aang let out a piercing whistle and everyone quieted down. "Katara and I would like to thank all of you for coming today," he announced to his family. "I know we haven't seen much of each other lately, what, with all the stuff that's going on in our world today. So it is truly an honour to spend it here with you." He paused for a moment. "So, let's eat." And the stampede started.

***********

Akka settled down in her bed that night. She had a very busy day. She got to see her cousins, go sledding, have a snowball fight, play on a Wii, fight for the last piece of turkey, and had gotten many presents. Her comforter was so warm and inviting, she settled right down and enjoyed it. She looked at her clock. 11:32pm, it read in big red numbers. Tomorrow would be Boxing Day and she would get to sleep in, without the thought that she would be jumped on in the morning.

* * *

**I know! Nothing happened. This was kind of a story about all my Christmases meshed together. Not really exciting is it. I guess it was just to help me practice.**


	17. 1: The Coup

**Gosh, I haven't updated this story in forever! Sorry!...to anyone who cares. So, thought this one up, somehow, and started typing! YAY! A first real adventure I send my kids on! I decided to call it **_"The Coup"_ **because 1) I like the word 'coup' and 2) Azula leads another coup over Ba Sing Se! How? She probably disguised herself as, like, the ambassador for the south-eastern part of the Fire Nation or something and then snuck in a bucket load of troops and... coup!**

**So, it's just something fun that happens to the kids, like ________________ (oops! I put a blank there because I'm not telling... you have to read it for yourself!)**

**Thank you to all the reviewers so far! I love you all!**

**Please check out my profile when you are done reading for fun stuff and updates!**

**Disclaimer: This super awesome, totally cool story is but a fanfiction for Avatar: the last airbender, that has a movie coming out July 2/10 and a show that I miss dearly. LUV U AVATAR!!! (but that doesn't mean I own it)**

* * *

The Coup

The streets were dark in Ba Sing Se. A young girl ran down a dark alley. As light from the moon touched her face, you could see the familiar arrow tattooed on her forehead. The light from the lit candles, placed on the windowsills of Earth Kingdom homes, made her grey eyes sparkle, but her running speed only increased as she heard the pursuing wolf-hounds. The track dogs had been pursuing her for a while. Like a bird, she soared over broken fences and old trash people threw from their homes.

Suddenly, as she turned another corner, a hand yanked her through an open doorway. The door quickly closed as she fell to the ground and another hand covered her mouth. She sat there silent and afraid to move as the hounds passed through the alley-way. When they were far enough away the hand was removed from her mouth and she turned around to see her sixteen year old cousin breathing heavily behind her.

"Akka," the airbender turned as Ah-mai sat down beside her. She had been the one to pull her through the door to safety. "Are you okay?" Ah-mai asked, concerned.

Akka nodded to shaken up to speak but after a moment she asked in a shaky voice, "What happened?" The dark room was quiet for a moment as both her cousins thought the question over.

"We're not sure," Lee finally answered.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Ah-mai asked.

"I was in the market and there was some sort of commotion," Akka recalled. "Then somebody knocked me down and I woke up on the road. Everybody was gone."

Then, she noticed the empty room. "Where is everyone? How did you get here?"

"Not sure, all we know is everyone was told to run and find a hiding place. We lost mom and Qui on the way here." Akka could not see the look in Ah-mai's eyes but her voice cracked as she told the story.

Akka looked up at her. "And what about Soeri, Kya and Ummi. My mom or dad; did you see them?"

Lee shook his head and Ah-mai put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure they're alright. They're probably somewhere else; safe."

"And On-jia and Ty?"

"With Lady Mai," Ah-mai said, "somewhere," she added quietly.

"What happened to you after you woke up? Why were the hounds chasing you?" Lee asked.

Akka stared at her hands. "I don't know. I jumped onto a roof to try and get a look around to find someone but I couldn't find anything. So, I started running and someone must have saw me."

Lee spoke up, "We think there was a coup."

"Shh, Lee," Ah-mai shushed her brother.

"What? It's the most likely thing to happen to the Earth Kingdom government. It is the only explanation. They put police or something on the streets and anyone caught outside is taken away," he explained to Akka.

"How do you know this?" the airbender asked.

"Because we weren't the only people in this house," Lee said darkly.

Akka was horror-stricken, "What happened?"

"There was a woman who lived here and she took us in when the police started coming out. We told her about our brother and she thought she might be able to find him but she hasn't come back yet," Ah-mai explained quietly.

"What are we going to do?" The question hung in the air. It was as silent as death in the room, and almost smelled as it too.

* * *

_The semi-annual peace conference had begun three days ago. As the Avatar, Aang was required to go and as his friends, the gaang tagged along behind him. Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai were flown in from the Fire Nation, as well as the prince and princess and Toph from Kyoshi with Sokka and Suki. The conference had taken a slow start as delegates and senators from around the World arrived in the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se, who was hosting that year. Aang brought along his family as did Sokka, and Zuko. They were all crowded in the two homes Ba Sing Se had offered them, Aang, Katara, Sokka and Suki taking the larger home for the eleven of them. For the rest of the day none of the children had seen their fathers and mothers. They stayed together around the Upper Ring, doing various activities and visiting people they knew from previous visits. Three days later, our friends were separated and afraid, running for their lives from the conquerors of the Earth Kingdom capital._

* * *

Kya stopped short of a corner. Just around the house was a tall man in a long black coat. She pressed a finger to her lips motioning for the others to stay quiet. Ummi nodded her response and Soeri readied himself for combat, if needed. As soon as the officer turned his back, the three raced across the road and hid behind a vegetable cart. They crept back to a middle ring shop. Soeri rapidly knocked on the door and the three snuck in before it closed shut.

"Did you find them?" asked a worried On-jya as she held her five year old brother close. Soeri shook his head.

"More and more guards are coming out the later it gets," he explained. "We'll just have to stay here for the night and hope our parents can stop the coup."

"If they could stop it, they would have done it already," Kya said airily.

No one could contradict that logic.

* * *

"Anything?" Akka asked into the silent room. The three teenagers sat cross-legged in a triangle on the wooden floor of the empty Ba Sing Se home. Ah-mai sighed and Lee shook his head. They couldn't do anything.

"We should find the others," Ah-mai said. The other two looked her way. "If we found our parents we could come up with a plan!" she explained.

"It's hopeless," Lee said solemnly, "we don't even know where to begin."

Suddenly, the young airbender got a burst of hope. "Come on guys," she said to her cousins. "When our parents were our age, they ended a war! We are the new generation of peace! We can do this."

"Akka, where are we going to start?" Ah-mai asked.

"We'll have to go directly to the palace."

* * *

"Akka, wait up," Ah-mai whispered from behind her friend. They were out in the streets of Ba Sing Se, quietly sneaking past guards. "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"I'm sure the palace was around here, somewhere," Akka smiled.

"Oh, great!" Lee said from behind the girls, "Our life is in the hands of someone who can't tell up from down."

"Hey, it's not my fault I can defy gravity!" Akka said back.

"Shhh..." Ah-mai hushed them and silently pointed to a couple guards at the entrance to the palace.

Just as the airbender was preparing to sneak in the soldiers disappeared under ground.

"They're earthbenders," she realized. "Everyone walk as lightly as possible," she whispered behind her.

But as Akka took that first step, the ground opened up beneath them and her and her friends disappeared under ground.

The tunnel was dark. Just as she was sitting up from the fall, a light appeared in front of Akka. She looked at the person holding the light. Wait, not light; fire. It was Iroh.

"Uncle Iroh!" Akka exclaimed and hugged the old man. Behind Iroh appeared Toph and Qui.

The greetings were short and quick but everyone was overjoyed.

"What are you kids doing here?" Iroh asked.

"We were coming to help," Ah-mai explained.

"That's great because we need it," Qui said from beside his brother.

"Ya, Squirt, here, has this brilliant plan, but we need some more people to help," Toph explained.

"Have you seen my mom or dad?" Akka asked Toph.

Toph, sadly, shook her head. "I haven't 'seen' anyone since this afternoon."

"Oh, right. What happened at the meeting?" Akka asked.

The earthbender's blind eyes narrowed. "It was the princess."

"On-jya?" Lee asked.

"No," Iroh, "It was Azula."

"Who?" Ah-mai asked, confused.

"She is Zuko's sister, and a horrible person. She once infiltrated Ba Sing Se and led a coup to capture it."

"We heard about the capture, we just didn't know Azula led it," Ah-mai said.

"Well she did," Toph said bitterly, "and she did it again."

"Where is everyone?" Akka asked again referring to her family.

"Don't know, probably trying to find a way in. Azula's got the whole place filled with Di Lee agents and renegade firebenders, even some waterbenders, as far as I've felt."

"Well, maybe we should try and find them," said Akka anxiously.

Toph stiffened and she stomped her foot into the ground to get a clear picture. "Too late," she said quickly, "Earthbenders on their way." She jumped over an unconscious Di Lee agent. "This way," she called back to the kids and Iroh. They hurried after her.

* * *

**End of part 1. Stay tuned for the rest of the story. **

**A/N: Just pretend Iroh is superman 'cause he's really old, I don't know. I needed a firebender and I couldn't use Zuzu or Aang cause I need them somewhere else! **

**Fun Fact: I love Kya's attitude!! She's so much like Katara! and how the kids don't know who Azula is. lol Ah-mai: "_Who?" _Also the kids determination, it's almost grown-up! Most favourite line ever!**

**Lee: Oh great! Our life is in the hands of someone who can't tell up from down.**

**Akka: Hey, it's not my fault I can defy gravity!**

**Anyway, please review!  
**


	18. 2: The Escape

**Part 2!**

* * *

Soeri sat up straight from his place slouching against the wall. On-jya noticed first.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I thought I heard something." He sat up straighter and pressed one ear to the door. Ummi and Kya, too, gave him their attention. The room was silent Soeri listened closely. There were footsteps outside the door. Suddenly the door was pushed open. Soeri was pushed back into his sisters. On-jya gasped. A Di Lee agent stood in the doorway. He stared at them in surprise. They stared back.

Suddenly, Kya was brought back to her senses. "Run!" she yelled and the four of them took off out the back door. On-jya passed Ty to Soeri to carry on his back. She stopped in front of the door and sent a blast of fire to the agent. He fell to the ground and she took off down the back road. The princess caught up with the rest of her friends down the road as Di Lee agents surrounded them from all sides. They were caught.

* * *

The florescent crystals glowed in the cold room as Kya leaned against her brother. Ummi had been taken away to a different room because of her airbending. On-jya and Ty were also taken to another part of the underground jail, to control their firebending ability. Kya sniffled against her brother's shirt as she was determined not to let him go.

"We'll be alright, Kya," Soeri tried to console his baby sister. "You'll see." His own voice sounded weak as it echoed through the cell.

Ummi sat quietly in the corner of the dusty room. She sat cross-legged in a meditating pose her father had taught her. She was trying to calm herself. It didn't work. She opened her eyes and sighed. She would try to be brave, but on the inside she was afraid for her life.

The guards were kind enough to let Ty stay with his sister in the room. Azula specifically told them to separate the children but they made an exception for the smaller ones. Two guards stood outside of each of the children's rooms. The only way to get in or out was with earthbending.

Two guards were walking down the hall speaking quietly to themselves. As they approached Ummi's cell door, the taller guard distracted the two by asking a question about the prisoner while the shorter guard quickly pinned the two the wall, with a well placed dart. From around the corner a woman in a blue robe came from behind the 'guards' and froze the earthbenders' hands to the wall. The other two removed their disguises revealing a very angry Avatar and Lady of the Fire Nation.

Katara checked around the corner before nodding to her husband. Aang quickly earthbended the prison door and it broke open. They all ran in to find an exhausted but overjoyed airbender running to meet them. Ummi's parents held her close before pulling away.

"Where are the others?" Katara asked her daughter.

"They separated us. Soeri and Kya should be down the hall and On-jya and Ty too."

"What about Akka and your cousins?" asked Aang.

"I haven't seen them since this morning."

"Okay, Mai, let's go," Aang said running out the door and down the hall. Mai followed.

"Mom," Ummi stopped her mother before she could leave. "What's going on?"

Katara hugged her daughter tightly, "I'll explain later, sweetie, but we first have to get all of you kids out."

The next two cells where opened the same way and when On-jya and Ty joined the group, Aang led everyone up to the surface where Zuko, Sokka and Suki were waiting for them, sheltered behind the place's outside wall.

On-jya went straight to hug her father.

Sokka scanned the crowd. "They weren't there?"he asked sadly.

Aang shook his head. "Wherever they are, I hope Akka is with them."

Katara took his hand with her free one, (her other arm had been occupied by Kya's killing grip), "She's strong; she'll be okay," she whispered.

"We have to stop this coup, anyway," Aang said. "Now, what's the plan?" The group turned to Sokka. He was oblivious for a second then realized all eyes were on him.

"Oh, right. We have to get into the Palace. If we can get past the guards, we can get to Azula. We'll need a distraction. I guess that's me.

"Mai and I will help," Suki interrupted.

Sokka smiled and continued, "Then Zuko, you and Katara help Aang get to Azula and once she's out of the picture, courtesy of our esteemed Avatar, we'll take back Ba Sing Se, for the second time, I might add, and throw a party," he added at the end.

Katara and Suki exchanged similar looks. "A party?" Katara asked.

Sokka shrugged, "You know, for saving the Earth Kingdom and that."

Aang laughed, "Sounds like a plan."

"What about us?" Soeri asked.

The adults turned to the kids. Sokka scratched his head, "I didn't think about that. We've never had this important of a battle with the kids."

"And we still don't know where the others are," Katara reminded.

"This might cause a problem," Sokka said. "We don't want anyone to get hurt, especially the kids. We'll still do the plan but keep an eye open for the others. If you find them make sure they're safe before continuing onward."

He turned to Aang, "When we're finished with the guards, we'll meet you in the throne room, that's where I'm guessing Azula is."

"Knowing her, she's probably enjoying her time on the throne, making everyone else's lives miserable," mused Zuko.

"So, what do we do?" On-jya asked.

"Just stay here and keep each other safe," Sokka instructed.

"But..." Soeri started.

"No buts," Aang said with a fatherly confidence. Then he took his son by his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Keep your sisters safe," he whispered.

Soeri nodded but his expression only darkened.

"Okay," Sokka said, "any questions?No? Good, let's go!" The adults stood and ran to their places while the kids stayed back hidden behind the wall.

* * *

_Azula wore a permanent smile; one of malevolence and evil. He head was tilted toward the ceiling as she lounged in the Earth King's throne, again. Her insanity was her only weapon, for if she was in her right mind this never would have worked. Her plan was simple: use any force necessary to get into Ba Sing Se. It was not like any of her other plans. Azula was a thinker; an idealist, one who thought through to the last detail. Now Azula was a doer, a do-whatever-it-takes doer. She did what it took and now no one could stop her. She awaited the Avatar's arrival. It would be his last grand entrance._

* * *

They were all in position, some prepared to run, some prepared to fight and others prepared to watch. Soeri stood at the corner of the wall, peeking around the corner watching for the ambush but On-jya yanked him back behind it.

"Soeri what are you doing? Someone could see you!" she scolded.

"On-jya, we aren't supposed to be here," he snapped. "We're supposed to be out there, fighting with them."

"No, Soeri! It's like Sokka said: They've never had to fight before, with us."

"We've been there for fights! There was that rebellion at the western Earth Kingdom town.

"That was a whole bunch of farmers!"

"So, we still had to fight them."

"You didn't fight them. Your dad used bending to keep them under control!" On-jya exploded. Flames spit from her clenched fists as she struggled to keep from slapping some sense back into that boy.

"Guys we shouldn't be fighting right now. We should be supporting our parents and staying quiet," Ummi said staying naturally peaceful.

Suddenly Kya called from around the corner, "Guys the fight started!"

The other kids hurried around the corner.

"Do you see mom or dad?" Soeri asked his younger sister.

Kya shook her head. "They must have already gone inside." Then she smiled, "but your mom is really moving fast, On-jya."

The young firebender watched as her calm mother jumped, rolled, and threw with expert accuracy. In three seconds several guards were pinned to the ground. Kya tugged on Soeri's sleeve, "Now watch Uncle Sokka."

The warrior had acquired a metal chain from one of the Di Lee agents and was using it to whip earthbenders and firebenders, though he looked unstable and dizzy. Despite the gaang's efforts, the soldiers kept coming, several at a time. Soon the army had overwhelmed the three heroes.

"There are too many," Kya said worriedly.

"Then it's time for some reinforcements," Soeri snapped his fingers.

"Who?" On-jya asked.

"Us," Soeri smirked.

"No, So-" On-jya said, using Akka's nickname, "your dad specifically told us to stay put." She looked back at her mother, struggling to stay ahead of the soldiers. "But," she sighed, "fine. What to we do?"

Soeri smiled and got down on his hands and knees to draw in the dirt. The others followed.

"Okay, I saw my parents do this once before. Water and air makes clouds, so if we mix a large amount of each it will create this big cloud over the soldiers and then we can sneak attack them!"

"There are two problems with that," Kya said logically.

"What?"

"One, mom and dad were making a cake for Ummi's birthday," the girls giggled and Soeri's smile disappeared, "and two, it would blind us too. How would we sneak up on them if we can't even see?"

Soeri looked downwards. "I hadn't thought of that," he admitted.

"We still need a plan," On-jya reminded.

"We need Qui," Kya sighed, half expecting her cousin to pop out of no where.

* * *

Water lazily splashed against the underground river's shore, as Toph broke trough a wall that lead into the underground city of old Ba Sing Se.

As the dust cleared, Iroh moved silently to the edge of the cliff. "In all my years," he spoke, "I could never imagine destiny would take me back here."

Toph hung her head in respect for the old man.

"What happened here?" Akka asked.

The room was huge with a high ceiling. There was still pieces of houses distinguished in the walls. There was a huge crater near the middle of the room, and a small water fall that cast a greenish-blue glow to the walls. The air smelled strange to Akka.

Ah-mai pointed to the crater. "That wasn't made naturally," she said to Toph.

"There must have been a battle here," Qui observed. "Look at the walls. Something must have smashed into it, plus they're burned in some areas."

Toph winced. "Alright, kids, let's move on," she said. They continued to walk down the crystal path.

"Toph," Akka said, capturing the earthbender's attention, "where are we?"

"Directly below the Palace Courtyard," Toph answered, then she smiled. "I thought I felt those familiar footsteps." She addressed the children. "Your parents are in the middle of a fight right now." Ah-mai gasped. "So, Squirt, let's put you plan to action."

The children nodded and Toph opened up another passage going directly right. "I want you kids to follow that passage to the very end and when you reach it, Ah-mai and Lee, you bring them up to the surface and don't move," was her last command before the earthbender lifted herself into the fight. Suddenly all the ground began to move.

Akka covered her head. "Let's go!" The four children ran down the right tunnel, but Iroh turned back the way they came and continued back to the Crystal Catacombs. He was too tired and old to fight anymore, besides he knew Azula had a plan.

* * *

**Oh, Iroh, your intuitive wisdom enlightens us all!**

**WOOT! second part done and now all that we need is A HUGE FIGHT SCENE WHERE AANG USES HIS AWESOME AVATARNESS TO DESTROY AZULA ONCE AND FOR ALL!! Too bad that's not at all what's going to happen.....**

***evil laugh***

**Fun Fact: OMY! the kids got put in jail, and Kya totally lost her braveness. *horrific scream* YES! Qui's plan goes into action**

**Another fun fact: In French Qui means _"Who" _and that is exactly what I was thinking when I names him. **

**HOW MY BRAIN WORKS: _k I know Sokka and Suki are gonna have another boy and he's not gonna bend and he's gonna be this smart-alic kid who knows everything! lol that's just like Dr. Daniel Jackson (Stargate). It would be cool to have a Stargate/Avatar cross-over. I would write one but I really don't feel like it...Oh ya, I was thinking on what to name this kid. What, what, Who, French, Qui, O my! that is perfect! lol it even sounds somewhat Japanese/Korean!_  
**

**Disclaimer: nope, still don't own.  
**


	19. 3: Phase 2

* * *

**part 3!**

* * *

Toph appeared overground in between Sokka and Azula's charging army.

"Toph!" Sokka shouted, surprised and terrified at the same time.

Toph didn't listen to the cry, she focused solely on the earth and created a powerful wave that she shot at the army. The benders were thrown back, hard, against a stone wall. Most of them fell unconscious at impact. Either way, Mai quickly pinned them to the wall or ground.

The four quickly came together. The stood back to back ready to face the remaining soldiers.

Toph spoke quietly to the parents beside her, "Qui came up with a plan and I think it will work but I need you guys to help for phase two."

"You saw Qui?" Suki asked relieved.

"Yeah, he and your other kids plus Akka."

"Oh, thank goodness," Suki whispered.

"What's the rest of this plan?"

"Use each elements weakness. For waterbenders its-"

"What?"

"What's a waterbender's weakness?" There was a pause as Sokka tried to answer the question in his head.

"They need their hands," he realized.

"and firebenders?"

"the breath."

"and earthbenders?"

"feet!"

"You got it!"Toph smirked. "Right now we need a cloud. I'll need some time. Ready to cover me?"

"Just give the signal."

Another wave of Di Lee agents ran through the courtyard sliding on the earth. Some firebenders also got up from Toph's first attack. Toph took a step back into the center of the, now, triangle. But, as Suki stepped to cover the gap a tentacle of water whipped the side of her face and she fell into Sokka. Sokka did not expect the sudden weight and fell to the ground. This left Toph completely open from two sides. Azula told her soldiers about the earthbender's greatest weakness. So, as soon as Suki fell the water from the tentacle splashed to the ground running around Toph's feet and freezing the ground beneath her. Her feet froze solid to the ground. Toph shouted in surprise. "I can't see!"

From the side lines Akka and Qui saw what happened. "Qui, what now?" she asked desperately.

"I don't know! If we can still make the cloud the plan might still work."

"Ah-mai," Akka called back to her cousin, "you have to make the cloud."

"I can't" Ah-mai shook her head. "I don't know how!"

Akka put her head in her hands trying to find a solution. When she lifted her head, her gaze went straight across the field. Soeri crouched against a wall.

"Soeri," Akka whispered, overjoyed her family was okay.

"Can't Akka use airbending to whip up the dust?" Lee asked.

"She could, but it wouldn't last as long."

Akka couldn't take her eyes of her brother, "Soeri and I can do it," she said. Her cousins looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Ah-mai asked.

"Water and Air makes clouds. If we work together we can make one. It will last just as long."

"It's a good idea but how will you let your brother know?" Qui asked.

"He already knows," Akka said, somewhat mysteriously.

* * *

Soeri noticed Akka sitting across the courtyard from him. He hoped she knew the plan. He uncorked his water pouch and turned to Ummi and Kya. "You guys need to help in case Akka doesn't know what we're doing," he said.

"It won't be big enough," Ummi said.

"It will if we work together," Soeri said.

Toph staggered as she tried to move her feet. Sokka and Suki were on their feet again and moving quickly trying to keep the soldiers away. Mai stood with her back to Toph trapping anyone who came close to the earthbender. Suddenly, a thin fog covered the area. It seemed to be coming from all sides of the courtyard.

Akka and Soeri stood side by side mixing air and water trying to create a thick enough cloud, while Kya and Ummi stood opposite them, mixing at the same time.

"Perfect!" Qui yelled as he and his brother and sister ran to the siblings. "Now, we have to get Toph unstuck."

"I can do that," Soeri said. He looked into the fog, "but I need somebody to guide me in."

Ah-mai stomped her foot on the ground, closing her eyes. "The teacher teaches the student and now the student rescues the teacher," Ah-mai smirked. "I can guide you," She said to Soeri. He nodded and they both ran into the fog.

Suddenly, the earth rumbled. "Where did that come from?" Akka asked, balancing herself.

"Sounded like it came from inside the palace," Qui said. Akka eyes narrowed. She turned and sprinted toward the palace.

"Akka!" Qui shouted but Lee grabbed his shoulder.

"We need to find the girls," he shouted over the loud tremors and the sound of fighting.

Ummi and Kya stood at the back of the cloud still focusing their bending into it. Suddenly On-jya came around the corner caring Ty.

"Ummi, Kya!" she called.

The girls stopped. "Soeri and Ah-mai ran into the cloud," On-jya said. "So, I am too."

She handed Ty to Kya, "Stay with Ty please, Kya." The waterbender nodded. "Ummi, I need you to come in with me."

The girls separated. Kya bringing Ty to safety and On-jya and Ummi disappearing into the fog.

Kya clung to the boy as she ran around the edge of the fog. She almost collided with Lee and Qui as they came through.

"Qui!" Kya said as she gave her cousin a one arm hug. A stray dart flew through the air and landed right beside them. Lee grabbed them both by the arm and dragged them behind a tree.

"Are you okay, Kya?" Lee asked.

The young waterbender nodded.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"They went into the cloud to help Ah-mai and Soeri," she answered. "Where's Akka?"

"Don't know she ran into the palace," Qui answered. The ground shook again. "I think it's time for faze three!" he shouted.

"What's that?"

"We need to trap Azula's people," Qui said. "She has an army of benders. Waterbenders and firebenders can be trapped in the earth but earthbenders need to be frozen or propelled, it's their only weakness; to be disconnected with the earth. Toph knows about the plan and so does Ah-mai so we need to hope that Soeri and my parents know too." He turned to Kya. "You and Soeri are the only waterbenders that we have, so you need to go in."

Kya was shocked. "I can't go in there!" she said.

Qui smiled calmly. "Come on, Kya. Where's that adventurous spirit gone too?" An evil glint appeared in the 11 year old's eyes, "Unless your to afraid to do it."

Kya's eyes narrowed. "I am not afraid," she said sternly and handed the baby to Qui and marched straight into the cloud.

"You are an evil child," Lee said to his brother as they watched the angry waterbender march.

"No, I just know how to convince people," Qui said turning away. "Now, you'd better go in after her before she gets lost."

"Right," and Lee disappeared into the fog too.

* * *

Akka made a hard left, going around a corner as another tremor of earth took a toll on her balanced. She kept running in the direction she thought the earthquakes were coming from. Of all the times she had been in the Earth Kingdom palace, now was not the time to get lost. She had to make sure her parents were okay.

She almost ran into a door, just then. She stopped right in front of it and put her hand to the gold trimmings. Taking a deep breath and a few steps back, Akka swung her hands in a swinging motion. The force that the air hit the golden door was so strong that the heavy doors creaked open.

The room was in perfect condition. There was no sign of damage, not a tapestry had been torn from the walls. The floor looked as if they had never been walked across. Akka looked to the stage.

"You know, the door was open," Azula said from her lounging position, "you could have just knocked."

The princess stood up before the defenseless airbender.

Akka stared dumbfounded at the princess while the insane woman walked down the stage steps. "I've been expecting you for a while," Azula cooed.

"W-who are you?" Akka asked shakily. "Where are my parents?"

Azula shook her head. "Your parents? Are they invited to the party, too? Oh, this is just fantastic! I can't wait for that moment I finally have the Avatar in my grasp."

Akka stood her ground, to afraid to move, "What will you do to him?"

"Who? The Avatar?" Azula cackled, "Well, I'll give him a destiny he deserved a long time ago."

"Why?"Akka shouted. "What did he ever do to you?"

Azula paused and looked at the child closely. "You really don't know who I am."

"N-no," Akka said, "but do you know who I am?"

Shakily, Akka sent an air current to Azula. The small blast went straight into the princess face.

Azula's eyes opened in realization, "Airbender," she whispered. "This is all just too perfect."

Then, Azula laughed. She laughed and laughed and laughed. The room became dark as night, and a blue flame rose in front of Akka's eyes.

"Oh my child," Azula said eerily, "you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

The walls around Akka burst into flames. The room grew hotter by the second. Azula knew her weakness. She was taking away the air.

"So, scared; helpless," Azula spoke through the flames. "A perfect toy, and when the Avatar comes in to find you dead, he'll, simply, snap," Azula snapped her fingers as the grin on her face grew into a repulsive smirk.

"You won't do anything to him," Akka said as the evil princess circled around her. "He's stronger than you."

"He is? Well, times have changed because I've gotten stronger too; stronger than you can even imagine."

The blue flame in the center of the circle grew to almost the height of the room. The smoke flooded around Akka and she started coughing, desperately trying to get the smoke out of her lungs.

Azula's evil laugh echoed through the halls.

* * *

**Just a couple of notes here:**

**-The plan at the beginning of the chapter, in case you didn't get that or need clarifying, Waterbenders use their hands to waterbend; take away their hands and they can't bend. Fiebenders need air to fuel their fire; take away the air and their fire would be weaker, if not go out completely. Earthbenders use their feet; take away their connection to the earth and they can't bend.**

**-Azula vs Akka: omygoodness I always wanted to do an Akka/Azula scene ever since I wrote the first short story. So, looks like Azula was kind of expecting Akka. OHNO! not another one of Azula's traps!?! Maybe, Akka shouldn't have told the evilest, most dangerous, person in the world that your one of the three airbenders on the planet. Looks like Azula didn't even know Akka was an airbender; she must be blind to miss the totally obvious arrow on the kid's FORHED! But then Azula's crazy. It's so much fun to write for Azula and there is so much you can do with her character. I love writing her. Get's the evil out of me.**

**So anyway, what to expect for the next chapter... Faze three of 'the plan', Azula and Akka's face off, and everyone has a party!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Fun Fact: lol Phase 2!!! and Akka comes face to face with Azula!  
**

**Review or you won't get cake!**

**Disclaimer: I own it! PSHYC!! you people are too easy. I don't own Avatar, but I do own the characters Soeri, Akka, Kya, Ummi, Lee, Ah-mai, Qui, On-jya and Ty because I MADE THEM UP!!  
**


	20. 4: Phase 3

**Part 4**

* * *

The fog covered the ground and reached high above their heads. They were in phase three now. Qui sat on the outside, monitoring and listening, in case anyone called for help. Hopefully, no one did.

Inside the cloud, it was very easy to get lost. Every inch was the same, but Ah-mai had no trouble finding her teacher. The ice dismantled Toph from the ground but the earthbender was yelling loud enough to find easily.

"Snoozles, you get back here and get my feet out of here!" Toph yelled Sokka, although the warrior had run away some time ago and was fighting in a different portion of the cloud. Of course, Toph didn't know that.

"Toph, Aunt Toph!" Soeri called, thought the earthbender was not genetically his aunt. He couldn't see that far ahead of him but Ah-mai assured him she wasn't far away.

"She's just ahead, So-" Ah-mai directed.

The waterbender ran a few feet forward before colliding with Toph's arm as she thrust it from her body to keep balance. The earthbender quickly pulled her arm back when Soeri crashed into it.

"Who'd I hit?" she asked worried.

"Just me," Soeri said from the ground.

"Soeri!" Ah-mai called entering the small area. Then she laughed when she saw him on the ground.

"I'm okay," Soeri assured and waterbended the ice from around Toph's feet. The ice melted and stored the used water in his satchel.

"Finally," Toph sighed as she balanced on the balls of her feet. Then she extended a hand to Soeri. "Sorry about clotheslining you, there," she apologized.

"Nothing to worry about," Soeri assured.

Suddenly a firebender came through the fog. As soon as he saw the kids, he took a stance. Toph followed in suit.

"I'll take care of the one, kids," Toph said. Quick as lightening, the bender's entire body was encased in earth. The firebender dropped into the ground so that he could only move his head.

"Let's go," Ah-mai encouraged and the small group disappeared into the cloud.

On-jya was, for once, having fun, even if it was in the face of danger. She had never really thought about it before but she loved fighting. Of course, as a princess, she had her studies and friends, but Princess On-jya loved to fight. Another soldier down, some more to go. No one stood a chance. No one could stand in her way. She felt so powerful, then she came face to face with a waterbender.

* * *

She had seen Soeri and Kya waterbend before with their mother, but she had never faced one before. The waterbender that stood before her was male. He had a deep scar in the corner of his face from an accident, probably training. He took a stance. So did she. His form was so much different than hers and when he attacked she was taken totally of guard. His power was direct, not overflowing like hers. He focused soely on her, and she, his surroundings. He was sloppy, she noticed. One foot moved differently, more to an angle. He had probably broken it a long time ago and it just didn't heal the way it should have. She was curious, but sadly, the plan had to come first. Quickly, she bent low to the ground and stuck her foot out so that he would trip. He landed on the ground with a 'THUD'. She held him down with her foot.

"Ummi!" she called. "I need some way to keep him down."

"On-jya!" the princess turned. Ah-mai crept out of the cloud.

"Ah-mai, quick, earthbend him to the ground!"

With quick, talented moves the waterbender was pinned to the ground.

"This way," Ah-mai yelled. With one last look at the unconscious waterbender, On-jya was off running.

* * *

Lee was trying to keep up as Kya ran through the cloud. Suddenly he sensed someone.

"Kya, up ahead on your-"

'THUD' the bender fell to the ground moaning in pain. Lee whipped up an earth cover for the poor guy.

"Note to self. Never get on a waterbender's bad side," he whispered to himself.

The group can together in the center of the cloud, or at least close to the center.

Lee and Ah-mai stayed close by their parents. "Qui's waiting on the outside," Ah-mai whispered.

"I think it's time to get rid of the cloud," Sokka said. It was already starting to thin out. Soeri nodded to Ummi and together they lifted the cloud. Lying in a circle around them were dozens of soldiers each in their own earth casket or frozen to the ground. Except three.

"Mom! Dad!" Qui shouted from the side. The ground turned, each taking respective stances to their ability. Two Di Lee agents were holding Qui's arms behind his back and the third Di Lee was holding on to Ty.

"Make one move and you'll never see them again," the third Di Lee threatened. The group reluctantly dropped their stances. Suddenly a giant blazing light came from behind them and hit the third Di Lee in the stomach. He dropped Ty.

"Don't touch my son!" came an angry voice. Zuko, Aang and Katara were standing behind the group, Zuko in the lead and he was angry. The other two Di Lee quickly let go of Qui and disappeared underground, not bothering to take their leader or any of the others. Qui ran to his parents while Mai ran up to Ty and hugged him. With families reunited, the gaang and their kids met in the courtyard.

"What happened?" Sokka asked his sister and brother-in-law. "Where is Azula?"

"I don't know," Aang shrugged, "We couldn't find her anywhere. She wasn't in the throne room or in the Map room.

Sokka thought for a moment, putting a hand to his chin. They all looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You have your thinking face on," Aang said. "That means your obviously thinking of something."

"It's just a theory," Sokka sighed, "but what if Azula wasn't in the throne room or the Map room?"

"Then where would she be?" Zuko asked.

"Well, what's the only room that we would have never thought to look in?"

"The parlor," Aang groaned. Sokka nodded but the others all stared. "It's the only other room in the palace that fits Azula's standards," he sighed. "It has a throne for the King to drink his tea and have formal conversations with delegates and people like that. It's really our little meeting room where we make big decisions. The Earth King doesn't like to use the throne room that often anymore."

"Reasonable," Mai agreed since it was herself and Ty Lee that had once made the Earth King a prisoner of his own throne.

"Anyway," Aang continued, "Azula must have used that room instead, but why?"

"Where's Akka?" Katara asked counting heads.

Qui looked to the palace worried. "She went to find you," he blurted. "She ran into the palace because she wanted to help you take down Azula."

The gaang was surprised. Katara put her head in her hands. "If she went in the palace, she could be-Azula could have-"

Aang wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Katara buried her face in his shirt, concerned and afraid for her daughters well-being. What mother wouldn't be?

"We'll just backtrack into the palace and search all the rooms," Aang ordered. "She'll be okay," he assured Katara quietly.

Sokka turned to his eldest son, "Lee, you and Ah-mai take everyone somewhere safe-" he paused and looked around. "Where's Ah-mai?"

Lee shrugged, frowning. Sokka looked around the group. "Where's Ah-mai?" he asked louder.

* * *

Ah-mai skidded towards the palace. Her earth-made wave demolished back into the ground. As soon as she heard her cousin may be in danger, she slipped, unnoticed, away from the group. Or so she thought. In fact one person felt her leave, one person followed her.

* * *

Sokka looked around the group once more. His eyes narrowed. "Where's Toph?"

* * *

"Where do you think your going, kid?" Toph asked. Ah-mai stopped dead.

"To save my cousin," Ah-mai said confidently.

"You know your dad's gonna have my head for letting you get away with this," Toph said.

Ah-mai turned facing Toph, "Your going to let me go?"

Toph nodded and Ah-mai hugged her. The teacher pushed her away. "Now go," she said, "before I change my mind. I know you can do it."

Ah-mai nodded. Then she opened a tunnel and disappeared underground. A few seconds later Toph followed.

* * *

Akka kneeled on the floor. She had been coughing, non-stop, for a couple minutes. The air in the room was black from there being so much smoke. Akka coughed again her eyes watering with tears. Azula kept speaking to her in a imperfect voice, unaffected by the smoke. Akka soon realized that this woman had no weakness. How had she ever thought she could beat her with just mere airbending. The young airbender lie on the ground now, slowly lowering herself further and further into the cold tiles. She tried to breathe in the pure trapped air in between the flooring but all she inhaled was more smoke. Her eyes were blinded by the impurities of the air and her own tears. Who could have thought that your own downfall could be your best friend, your own element; the one thing that gives you breath.

Azula's sickened laughter filled the room again, "You know, I should have thought of this method sooner. So much pain; it really is the worst way to die. It would have been so much easier than my original plan to kill the Avatar."

Akka looked up at the villain through the flames. "_What are you talking about?_" asked her hoarse voice.

"This plan has no flaws, no ways it can go wrong. Before, I had to act fast and that's why I didn't bother with the waterbender." She sighed, "If only Zuzu could have done his job right."

Azula walked through the flames and bent down, so she was face to face with Akka. "You wouldn't be here, and I would have already conquered the world."

Akka looked at her frightened. "Oh yes, child, I killed the Avatar."

"_No_, _no, that's a lie, it's all a lie._"

Azula laughed, "This is no _lie_."

With a surge of adrenaline, Akka was off the floor, with a fist making it's way with blinding speed toward the surprised princess. Azula jumped back missing Akka's fist but the girl was an airbender and the current pushed Azula back. She lost her balance and fell. Akka rose from the ground, burning hatred in her eyes.

Akka pushed her fists together. A burst of air came from between her knuckles and blew the smoke away. Just as the air was clear enough to see, Azula jumped in and pushed the airbender down.

Akka landed on the ground. The wind was knocked out of her lungs. The smoke came back twirling around her, taunting her. Azula put a foot on her chest, digging a heel into the airbender's ribs. She could not regain her breath. Azula was suffocating her.

Akka closed her eyes and prepared herself to die. Suddenly, there was no pressure on her ribs. The airbender opened her mouth and took a deep, painful breath. Then she was pulled underground, into the darkness.

"_**Akka**, Akka, _Akka!" She opened her eyes.

"Thank goodness!" Ah-mai said hugging her cousin. Akka coughed.

"_Ah-mai?" _she asked weakly.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here. Follow me!" Ah-mai took her cousin by the arm and led her through the tunnel. After a few moments, Akka began to run on her own, finally catching her breath. She never wanted to loose it again.

The girls ran through the tunnel. Suddenly, a huge explosion came from behind them. They turned to see dust, then out of the dust appeared Azula. She started to chase after them.

"Run!"

* * *

**WOOT!! that's part 4 folks. Now, we need part 5 to tie it all up. In all honesty, I did not believe it would be this long. ;)**

**Fun Fact: _I love __italics!!!!!!!!! YAY Phase 3. _And Ah-mai's big rescue; TOPH UR SO COOL!!_  
_**

**Review please, please, please, please, please, please!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT own anything about Avatar except my character spawn and all my dreams.  
**

* * *


	21. 5: Akka's Battle

**part 5 - the final chapter.**

* * *

Ah-mai led Akka further down the tunnel. Suddenly she stopped.

"It's blocked," Akka shouted.

"Not for long." Ah-mai jammed her fists into the wall. The earth crumbled and fell. Light flooded into the small tunnel. The girls ran into the crystal lit room.

_'This is that room,'_ Akka thought spotting the crater. She looked up toward the top of the cavern. '_If that's true then our exit door is up at the top!'_

"Ah-mai," she screamed to her sprinting friend. "How do we get out of here?"

Ah-mai pointed to the other side of the room. "If we can make it across I can open another tunnel!"

Suddenly blue fire spiraled by the girls heads. Akka turned around. Azula was standing on the other side of the room. Another huge blue flame came toward them. Ah-mai lifted a wall of earth to block it. The shield shattered, propelling earth shards back at the girls. One shard hit Ah-mai in the arm. It started to bleed.

"Ah-mai," Akka called to her friend. Ah-mai covered the wound with her hand.

"I'm okay," she yelled. The wound wasn't deep but it hurt like hell.

"Well, isn't this lovely," Azula sneered. "Now, I get to kill two airbenders in this room."

Ah-mai turned to Akka, "What is she talking about."

"She's lying," Akka said through clenched teeth.

Ah-mai took a deep breath and hit the ground with her foot. She closed her eyes as Azula's vibrations came back to her. The truth hurts.

"No, she's not," the earthbender whispered.

Akka recoiled. She had never doubted her friend. Ah-mai had never lied to her. She must be telling the truth, but if that was true then...

A ball of air began to build up around the airbender. Any loose objects flew towards her. That included Azula and Ah-mai. Luckily they both found something to hang onto.

The airbender's raw power interested Azula. _There could be so much potential._ The ball of air compressed between Akka's hands. She spun around and released the ball onto Azula. Every bit of air in the room was now directed towards the princess. Azula slammed into the ground.

And got up again, completely unharmed.

"_That is not possible_," Akka breathed.

The tunnel rumbled and the earth shook with the power of the current slamming into one place. Aang followed it out of the original tunnel. The one he created so long ago. It lead him back to that very room and when he got there he was surprised to see Iroh. The old General sat on a stool with a cup of tea in his lap. Without turning to the Avatar, Iroh spoke.

"Watch," he pointed to the floor beneath him.

Aang looked over the edge and gasped. "Akka!" But before he could jump over the edge to help his daughter, Iroh stopped him.

"Just watch," Iroh spoke calmly and slowly.

"How can you tell me to sit and watch! My daughter is down there!"

"You will be surprised, Avatar, what you can learn by watching."

Aang sighed and watched. Nervously, he accepted the cup of tea, Iroh offered him. His grip almost crushed the fragile porcelain.

* * *

Azula kept attacking. Kicks and punches; blue fire sprouting from her fingertips.

Akka kept dodging. Flips and twirls; trying to get a blast of air toward the princess. Ah-mai too, was on strictly defensive, blocking any attack that Akka could not evade. Nothing was getting through on either side.

Akka flipped back again, her feet flying over her head.

Her eyes narrowed, "There's gotta be a way to break her root," she whispered. _'I've gotta come up with a new approach. I have to do something she won't expect. I've got to think like an airbender!' _

How hard could that be right? She tried to recall anything that her dad had taught her.

* * *

"_You have to be indirect," Aang said twirling a ball of air. "Remember it's the opposite of earthbending, and I know you like to hang around Ah-mai's lessons."_

_Akka shrugged, and followed her father's lead. "Don't let you opponent believe your about to do something. You have to think outside the box." The ball of air disappeared as he closed his hand._

* * *

"Be indirect," Akka whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the airbending trick she thought she would never have to use. _"Be indirect," she whispered._

"_Akka!!"_

Azula, princess of the Fire Nation, took the moment that the airbender wasn't paying attention to launch a surprise attack. The blast of bright blue fire came quicker than Akka could dodge. The airbender, self-consciously, lifted her hand to protect her face, with the sudden rush came a powerful shield of air. The fire and air made contact a moment later.

Aang sat up from his seat, worry etched all over his face. The sudden contact of fire and air sent the little girl hurdling backwards against the opposite stone wall. She wasn't getting up.

But Azula was.

Ah-mai was kneeled at Akka's side. She looked across the battleground, her eyes, fearfully, resting on Azula. The explosion had pushed them both back but Azula was known for her fast comebacks. With an unconscious airbender, Ah-mai was useless to protect herself or her friend.

Azula was advancing towards them, the evilest of grins taking place on her face. Ah-mai had no doubt she was about to kill them.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew across the room. Ah-mai looked at Akka. She was still unconscious. The gust had blown Azula off balance. She turned toward the sorce. The Avatar had landed on the battle grounds, determination set in his eyes. He ran towards Azula, bringing an air current with him.

A second hit.

Azula covered her face with her arms as a stronger gust blew her back. Disoriented, she didn't dodge quick enough for her feet to be trapped by Aang's earth attack. She tried to move but she was rooted to the spot. Azula lost her balance and as her hand touched the floor it, too, was trapped as the earth wound its way around it.

Ah-mai beamed as the Avatar took over the battle. She lied Akka flat on the floor and shook her by her shoulders. The airbender groaned.

"Akka," Ah-mai whispered. "Wake up, it's your dad; he's here. Please, Akka, wake up!" With the final shake, Akka opened her eyes.

She groaned and held her head, lifting her arms like heavy weights. "What happened? Why do I feel like I just flew into a wall?"

Ah-mai giggled and hugged her best friend.

"_Akka!_" the new voice belonged to the airbender's mother. Katara stood in a new opening made in the wall, Toph by her side.

* * *

Everyone was laughing. It was such a change from the drastic battle that had taken place only hours before. The Avatar stood at the side of the room enjoying the sight of the mingling crowds. A young airbender, a medal hanging from her neck, approached him.

"Dad?" she whispered.

Aang looked at her. Her eyes were to the ground and she was self-consciously playing with the medal that hung around her neck.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked.

"I need to tell you something," she whispered even quieter.

Aang nodded, "Let's go outside." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her outside.

They sat down in one of the Earth Kingdom Palace's many brilliant gardens. The bright yellows and purples added colour to the green of the trees and grass.

"Now," Aang said, settling him and his grown daughter in the grass, "what did you want to tell me?"

Akka took a deep breath. "When I was fighting Azula in the Catacombs, she said something to me. Something that made me so angry and I didn't want to believe it and I still refuse to believe it."

She paused. Aang silently waited for her to continue. When she didn't he asked, "_What did she say to you._"

Akka lifted her head. Their eyes met; grey to grey, tears in both. "_She told me she killed you; she told me you died."_

Aang sighed, "_Akka-"_

She looked at him with wide, teary eyes. "_It's not true, right? Doesn't she always lie?"_

Aang didn't say anything. How were you supposed to tell your fourteen year old daughter that you died when you were even younger than her, and that, magically, you were brought back to life.

"_Why did you ask me this?_" the Avatar asked.

"_Because I want to know the truth and I want you to tell me."_

Aang paused. _"It's true, isn't it?"_ Akka whispered. _"You did die." _

The airbender covered her face with her hands and cried. Aang touched her shoulder.

Akka turned to her father. "_I'm sorry, sweetie," _he said.

Akka hugged him, burying her face into his shirt. Aang hugged her back, placing his chin on her head and wrapping his arms around her. He rocked her back and forth under an empty sky.

* * *

**(I really am trying to think of a lighter note but this is just too sad).**

**I had a thought about the last part, and actually, I wrote it before I wrote the battle scene. ;)**

**Anyway, I love this story and I, honestly, did not expect it to be this long, but it did, I guess in some points the scenes may have dragged on, but I wanted to write everything! I guess I'll have to work on covering the important stuff.**

**

* * *

**

**Fun fact: My favorite scene from this chapter was Aang and Akka's talk at the end. It was so sad, and really shows a part about their relationship. Now, I know in Nightmares they tell Akka and Soeri about Aang's '_death' _but she was too young to remember. **

**PS: that's my excuse**

**What was your favourite scene?**

**Disclaimer: *slience* _insane laughing_  
**


End file.
